


Señorita

by pinky_cloud



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bilingual, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, Smoking, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_cloud/pseuds/pinky_cloud
Summary: Мейгеры: до, во время и после Огня.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 5





	1. Move to Miami

**Author's Note:**

> Буду драться за хэд про латиноамериканские корни этих ребят.

_Land in Miami  
The air was hot from summer rain  
Sweat dripping off me  
Before I even knew your name_

Полудохлый вентилятор в прибрежном кафе лениво крутит лопасти, некогда яркий, а теперь затёртый до чёрных прорех на сидении диванчик неприятно скрипит кожей обивки, когда он садится, а точнее, плюхается на него вслед за своей дорожной сумкой.  
Духота дикая, несмотря на близость океана. Ни ветринки – даже пальмы вдоль променада неподвижно замерли в знойном мареве утра. Страшно представить, до скольки градусов пропечёт к полудню.

Пот стекает по шее за ворот косухи, он раздражённо стягивает её, оставаясь в одной светлой футболке, бросает поверх сумки, но тут же снова хватает в руки, хлопая по карманам и матеря про себя жару, рассеянность, межконтинентальные перелёты, джетлаг, глобальное Воспламенение, лето во Флориде и других штатах Америки в алфавитном порядке.  
Дойдя до Техаса, он наконец-то находит бумажник и выпрямляется, озираясь по сторонам в поисках персонала.

– Эй, сеньорита, сообрази один кофе со сливками и бурито поострее, por favor! [пожалуйста - исп.]

Длинные волосы, настолько чёрные, что аж в синеву, завораживающе струятся по узким плечам от движения, когда «сеньорита» оборачивается.

– Как-как ты меня назвал? 

В него впивается жгучий взгляд неожиданно накрашенного глаза – одного, второй скрыт волосами – на симпатичном и гладком, но явно не девичьем лице.

– Повтори. – Голос тоже и близко не женский, хрипловатый и низкий, похожий на его собственный. Чудится даже знакомый акцент… А он и не думал, что тоска по родине накроет так скоро.

Официант неотвратимо приближается, и ни в его походке, ни во внушительном – почти как он сам, а он не коротышка какой-нибудь! – росте, ни в повязанном на реально тонкой талии замызганном фартуке нет ни капли женственности. Сплошные острые углы, прямые линии и... подводка для глаз? Всё равно, маловата деталь, чтобы так облажаться с идентификацией. К тому же, парень стоял к нему спиной.  
Это всё недосып. Чёртов джетлаг. Чёртова жара. Чёртова Флорида с её чёртовыми душными забегаловками на берегу океана и их симпатичными официантами.

Он как раз открывает рот для объяснений да так и остаётся, когда длинноволосый, беспардонно присев на край столика, достаёт из кармана клешёных джинсов блокнот с карандашом.

– Повтори, говорю, чего тебе там сообразить. Амиго.

У этого парня волосы к половине лица приклеены, что ли?! Тянет проверить. Как и то, какие они на ощупь. Так-так-так, стоп. Кофе. Точно. Кофе и жратва. Желательно, без волос.  
И куда только смотрит здешнее начальство: работники трясут перед посетителями распущенными патлами! Сгрести бы их у затылка одной пятернёй, пропустить сквозь пальцы, спускаясь ниже, остановиться на самых кончиках и дёрнуть так, чтоб голова запрокинулась, открывая доступ к беззащитному, нежному местечку за ухом, и... Кхм.

Он как можно ровнее дублирует заказ, сжимая от греха подальше под столом потные ладони.

– Принято. – Официант, словно прочитав его мысли, закладывает карандаш за ухо, попутно заправляя туда же длинные мешающиеся пряди.

Второй глаз – надо же, имеется! – как и первый, в тёмной обводке, и смотрит так же: пронзительно, будто насквозь, и с затаённой где-то в глубине наглой усмешкой. Теперь понятно, зачем прятать такие глазищи: не ровен час, огребёшь, глянув так на кого-нибудь случайно. Или приворожишь.

Он провожает пристальным взглядом прямую спину, обтянутую форменной розовой майкой, на удивление свежей и не тронутой по́том в такую жару, стараясь не спускаться ниже линии ремня с прикреплённой сбоку металлической цепочкой. Так себе старается.

– Горячий, – произносит он десятью минутами позже, приложившись губами к принесённой чашке, и официант, уже стартовавший от столика, вновь встряхивает волосами в развороте и делает два шага обратно к нему.

– Не обожгись. 

Вопреки пожеланию, прожигает до самого нутра – ему кажется, что ещё немного такой игры в гляделки, и между ними натурально закоротит и искранёт.

– Слушай... – собственный голос вдруг звучит чужим и скрипучим. Австралийский тягучий акцент не делает проще. – Я первый день в городе. Куда здесь у вас можно податься, а?

– Смотря зачем, – откликается официант, продолжая без стеснения пялиться. Внимательный глаз – волосы опять упали, о резинках слышал вообще? или ощущения не те? – останавливается на его сумке, конкретно – на наклейке, оставшейся после перелёта, потом смещает прицел на щедро покрытые дорожной пылью сапоги.

– Далековато от аэропорта. Пешком шёл?

Опять. Насмешливый тон при абсолютно серьёзном лице.

– Ну… хм… ага. – Он неожиданно тушуется, к щекам приливает тепло, а по голове бьёт удивление: ему неуютно, но при этом чертовски не хочется, чтобы парень отворачивался и уходил. Запоздало приходит ещё одна мысль: а мог ведь соврать, чтобы казаться покруче. Пешком, ха, скажешь тоже! Видишь вон тот навороченный квадроцикл на парковке?.. Вот и я нет.

Он справляется со смущением, досадливо ведёт плечом и отвечает предельно честно:  
– Да я последнюю десятку сейчас тебе отдам. Чё и спрашиваю.

– La pobreza no es un vicio [Бедность – не порок - исп.], – длинноволосый незлобно фыркает и продолжает деловито уже по-английски:  
– На пляже неподалёку есть сувенирная лавка старика Хорхе, легко найти, от нас налево и по прямой, так вот, там стойка с бесплатными объявлениями и путеводителями. Или...

Официант ещё раз задумчиво и цепко его осматривает, словно сверяясь с чем-то внутри себя. 

И, по всей видимости, там что-то сходится.

– ...я заканчиваю в десять.

***

Пришедший с океана ливень не приносит желанной прохлады, только впустую буянит, колотя по козырьку над задним крыльцом, как взбесившийся. От воды в раскалённом вечернем воздухе всё кажется вязким и липким.

Мейс с отвращением трогает ручку служебной двери кафе, закрывая, отирает руку о джинсы, привычным жестом откидывает с лица волосы и устало приваливается к стене, прикрыв глаза. Несмотря на поздний час, Мейс совсем не торопится выйти из-под козырька под противные тёплые струи.

Заболеть от такого, конечно, не заболеет, выяснил уже, да и куртку на всякий накинул, но перспектива намокнуть всё равно радует мало. С некоторых пор особенно. Шикарный макияж жаль тоже не в последнюю очередь: от фиолетово-чёрного карандаша, который Мейс так удачно подрезал у своей сменщицы в том месяце, остался совсем уж смешной огрызок.  
Из прорехи в шифере Мейсу на голову падает крупная капля, запутывается в длинной пряди и моментально впитывается, превращая её в мокрую сосульку.  
Именно сегодня, как назло, порвалась последняя резинка.

«Вот поэтому ты и родился, Мейсон», – пошутила бы в ответ на такую жалобу мама. 

Только жаловаться больше некому. И дома больше нет.  
Всё теперь у Мейса временное: гражданство, жильё, работа. Свобода.  
И срок может истечь в любой момент. 

Поэтому Мейс живёт настоящим, не загадывая наперёд, коротая неотличимые один от другого дни. Даже имя решает укоротить на пару букв. Всё равно те, кто мог бы к нему обратиться по-старому, в лучшем случае остались в другой жизни другого штата. В худшем – уже никогда не узнают, кем он стал. В кого превратился.

Совсем рядом раздаётся механический щелчок и вспыхивает огонёк зажигалки.

– Está lloviendo a cántaros. [Льёт как из ведра - исп.]

Мейс вздрагивает и резко разворачивается на голос – в глазу, не скрытом за волосами, бликует газовое пламя. Всего какой-то секундой, но дольше, чем оно горит в руках незнакомца. Хотя, не такого уж и не.  
Сегодняшний туристик.  
В круговороте рабочего дня Мейс даже как-то успевает о нём забыть. Сейчас воспоминание вспыхивает с новой силой.

Забавный. Принял Мейса со спины за девчонку. Придурок. Но, вроде, не злой. Легко смущается. Весь наружу – читать по лицу такого, как детскую книжку с картинками. Лохматый, капец. Крашеные в огненный вихры выцвели чуток и отрасли больше, чем на полбашки, чёрные корни с головой, в прямом смысле слова, выдают в чуваке неместного. Хотя, здесь, в Майами, мог бы легко сойти за своего, но не допёр, похоже. Первый день в новом городе с одной мятой десяткой, ха. Значит, тоже беглец, как и сам Мейс, только иного рода, иначе он бы сразу почувствовал. Впрочем, это не так уж и важно.  
Все сейчас бегут от чего-то. Или за чем-то.

– И давно ждёшь? – спрашивает Мейс, быстро справившись с удивлением. 

Парень не отвечает, почему-то мрачно на него глядя, неопределенно качает рукой с сигаретой, переступает с ноги на ногу. В тусклом свете единственного освещающего дворик фонаря Мейсу становится видно кладбище окурков у его ног, приличное такое, на добрую пачку. Значит, давно.

– Слушай… – Мейс отводит взгляд, провожая им стекающие с края козырька ручейки. – Погода не экскурсионная, ты уж извини. 

Мейс и сам не до конца понимает, зачем сделал это утром: подарил первому встречному надежду на... что-то. Может быть, потому что сам уже давно ни на что не надеется. И он не жалеет, нет, вернее, жалеет только, что всё сегодня идёт не так. А ещё Мейс не хочет забирать свой же подарок.

– Могу подбросить тебя до отеля в качестве компенсации за ожидание, – говорит он. – Где ты остановился?

Снова молчание. Глубокая затяжка. Дымный выдох. Шумный вдох. 

– А прямо здесь.

Мейс непроизвольно втягивает носом никотиновые пары и представляет, как, пока он там порхал между столиками и кухней, этот индивид всё время здесь околачивался: стоял, курил, сидел, измерял долговязыми шагами внутренний дворик, ещё курил и снова садился, облокотившись покатой спиной на стену кафе, прогретую за день на солнце.

Вероятно, в таких случаях принято говорить: «Тогда поехали ко мне» или: «Давай снимем комнату на ночь», по закону жанра. Жанра «дешёвое порно», разумеется.

Мейсу как-то предлагали стать актёром. Там, в прошлой жизни другого штата. Возможно, надо было тогда соглашаться. Сейчас же у Мейса нет ни желания что-то из себя изображать, ни лишних денег на номер, ни места, куда можно было бы пригласить парня бесплатно.

Стараясь унять куда более сильную, чем рассчитывал, досаду, Мейс отрешённо шагает под дождь. Что ж. Приятно было не познакомиться. Амиго.

– Эй, ты куда?! Погоди, эй, Даллас! – прилетает взволнованно в спину, и Мейс встаёт как вкопанный. Тёплые капли неприятно стекают за шиворот, под воротник куртки с эмблемой «Даллас Маверикс». К чему удивляться, что прошлая жизнь не отпускает, когда буквально носишь её на плечах? Мейс давно мечтает от неё избавиться. Вместе с курткой.

– Без обид, что я так тебя? – парень тут же оказывается рядом, обгоняет спиной вперёд и встаёт на пути, забавно отфыркиваясь от побежавшей по лицу воды. – У тебя не было бейджа, – объясняет он и добавляет с ухмылкой: – А за «сеньориту», я думал, ты мне втащишь.

Мог бы, отвечает Мейс мысленно, но не устраивать же драку на рабочем месте из-за практически комплимента, хоть и тупого. Уголки его губ сами собой расползаются в непрошеной улыбке. Чтобы прекратить это, Мейс представляется.

– Мейс, – парень пробует на слух доверенное ему имя, и от этого по позвоночнику Мейса вслед за дождевым потоком устремляется жаркий трепет. – Мейс и всё? А дальше?

– А ты хочешь дальше? – прямо спрашивает Мейс, но ответ услышать не успевает, потому что дальше, хотят они оба того или нет, происходит сразу и очень многое.

Парня вдруг встряхивает на ровном месте, будто от пропущенного хука невидимого противника, он по инерции делает неосторожный шаг прямо на Мейса, цепляется жёсткими пальцами за отворот расстёгнутой куртки и поднимает на её владельца распахнутые в полном недоумении огромные глаза, на дне которых уже плещется, готовясь вскоре перелиться через край, раскалённая мощь. Очень Мейсу знакомая.  
Ему даже не надо поворачивать головы, чтобы узнать, что на ладони другой руки парня распускается пока ещё с робким свечением двухцветный огненный цветок.  
Зато Мейс, всё ещё притиснутый крепким судорожным захватом почти вплотную, отлично видит, как его взгляд стекленеет, наполняясь кипящим внутренним пламенем, и слышит, как тот, прежде чем потерять контроль окончательно, успевает выдавить:  
– Мейс... Бе… ги!

Твою же мать, думает Мейс.  
Бежать бы, и правда, надо, думает Мейс.

И неподвижно остаётся на месте, наблюдая с пугающе безмятежной отстраненностью, как тело парня окутывает беснующимся высвобожденным огнём.  
Дождь шипит, испаряясь на полыхающей коже.  
Пламя резво перекидывается на Мейса, но не жаля, а ласково обнимая, облизывает горячими языками с пылом тысяч умелых любовников, вплавляя в новую, экстатически правильную реальность, в которой можно быть собой и при этом не в одиночестве.

Его собственный огонь, почувствовав компанию, рвётся наружу, бешено колотя изнутри по грудной клетке вместе с зачастившим сердцем, и Мейс, не в силах больше сдерживаться, отпускает и его, и себя, разгораясь в ответном пожаре.

Столб двойного пламени устремляется высоко в ночное небо, кружась неоновыми искрами среди дождевых капель.

Где-то очень близко взвывает пожарная сигнализация.

Отмерев, Мейс трогает парня за плечо, другой рукой отцепляя от куртки его напряжённые пальцы, и, подумав, не выпускает, а переплетает их со своими. В ответ ловит горящий взгляд, ведёт таким же по чужому лицу и усмехается. Медленно поднимает свободную руку и, едва прикасаясь, смахивает лёгким движением с приоткрытых, пышущих жаром губ невесомый пепел – остатки не выдержавшей пламенного напора и истлевшей полностью сигареты.  
Вслед за подушечкой его большого пальца тянется нить живого огня.

– Валим отсюда.

***

_Sapphire moonlight  
We danced for hours in the sand  
Tequila Sunrise  
Your body fit right in my hands_

Дождь давно прекратился, но успевший напитаться влагой потяжелевший песок лезет под майку, забирается в отвороты джинсов и липнет к голым стопам и ладоням, когда Мейс, сидя на своей многострадальной куртке, откидывается назад на прямых руках, с удовольствием расправляя затёкшие без долгого движения плечи.

Сколько времени они уже на этом пляже, Мейс не скажет даже примерно.  
Где это – «этот пляж» – тоже.

Но, судя по обозначившейся мерцающими огнями линии горизонта и стремительно тающей на тёмной глади воды лунной дорожке, от города они не так уж и далеко, и скоро начнёт светать.

Погони за ними не наблюдается, что радует, но после такого фаер-шоу на заднем дворе кафе о работе там, естественно, придётся забыть. Мейс не то чтобы очень переживает по этому поводу. Сейчас собственное будущее мало его заботит. Во всяком случае, явно меньше, чем второго человека на этом пустынном пляже.

Мейс поднимается с места и бредёт по берегу туда, где в сапфировом облаке огня и пара по колено в воде прохлаждается новоиспечённый Опалённый. Новоиспечённый. Прохлаждается. Ха-ха, вот так каламбур-комбо.

Они не сказали друг другу слова с тех пор, как после бешеного полёта сквозь ночные улицы обнаружили себя здесь, на диком песчаном откосе, уходящем в едва тронутое по случаю безветренной ночи волнами бесконечное водное полотно.  
Парень сразу же направился туда, и Мейс не стал останавливать или приставать с разговорами, по себе зная, что в такой момент не до них. Вообще не до чего. 

Но всему же есть предел. В том числе, терпению Мейса. В конце концов, внезапное Опаление – чем не повод для знакомства.

– Эй, амиго, – окликает Мейс, морщась, когда солёная влага у кромки прохладно лижет ступни. – Как тебя звать-то хоть? – Коротко вздохнув по сухой одежде, он заходит глубже, вставая вровень с неотрывно глядящим вдаль парнем, по телу которого ритмично пляшет яркими искрами новорождённое пламя.

Тот откликается после долгой паузы, так и не повернув головы:  
– Гуэйра.

Мейс изумлённо присвистывает, оценив.  
– Почти что hoguera [костёр - исп.]. Тебе подходит. Теперь ещё больше.

Гуэйра не реагирует, но огненный ореол вокруг него ширится взбудораженными сполохами.

– С Днём рождения, в смысле, Опаления тебя, костерок, – говорит Мейс негромко и, подумав, протягивает руку, коротко хлопает Гуэйру по плечу, глядя на его профиль в причудливом отсвете пламени и, уже не раздумывая, запускает пятерню в непослушную чёрно-рыжую шевелюру, несильно потянув к себе за жёсткие завитки.

Гуэйра послушно поворачивается в его сторону, мажет по лицу всё ещё расфокусированным взглядом, словно видит впервые и…

И тут парня как прорывает.

Он издаёт какой-то нечеловеческий звук, аж подскакивая на месте, чем вызывает вокруг себя череду локальных цунами, хватает теперь мокрого с ног до головы Мейса, опешившего настолько, что тот так и продолжает стоять с вытянутой рукой, за эту самую руку, возбуждённо стискивая и тряся тонкое запястье.

– Не, ну ты видел, Мейс, видел, а?! – громко вопит Гуэйра ему в лицо, яростно жестикулируя свободной рукой. – Я такой… А!! А оно как… Ы! И к тебе… А это… И дыщ!! А потом… И мы… Ух, бля! Ваще!

Выпалив это, Гуэйра вытаскивает впавшего в ступор от такого напора Мейса из воды на берег, кружит с ним по рыхлому песку в безумном танце, ликующе голося и подпрыгивая, напрочь лишая того возможности напомнить, что он, на минуточку, при этом присутствовал. И всё это тоже чувствовал. И продолжает чувствовать сейчас. И особенно близко ему, пожалуй, «ух, бля!».

– Слушай, то, что с тобой сегодня произошло, это… – осторожно начинает Мейс, потирая измученное запястье, когда Гуэйра, наконец, отпускает его руку, выдохнувшись, и, тяжело дыша, опирается на полусогнутые тощие колени. Но у него хватает воздуха, чтобы перебить и закончить:  
– Охуительно! 

Гуэйра поднимает свою лохматую голову и сияет прямо на Мейса ясными глазами, в которых больше нет тени смятения или страха, только искрящий азарт и где-то совсем глубоко – тёплый, лучащийся уверенностью свет.

– Не представляешь иногда, насколько. – Мейс усмехается, щелчком вызывая собственное пламя, и делает плавное движение вдоль тела, от чего его одежда моментально высыхает, а следы от жёстких пальцев Гуэйры на пострадавшей руке бесследно растворяются вместе с втёкшим под бледную кожу огнём.

– И курить теперь можешь, сколько влезет, – добавляет Мейс, довольный произведённым эффектом. 

– Круто! – выдыхает Гуэйра с искренним восхищением и тут же принимается тоже сушиться, творя вокруг себя дёрганые пассы руками, словно фокусник-самоучка, но это, к удивлению Мейса, срабатывает. – Только я сигареты… это. И деньги…

Гуэйра осекается, хмуря брови, и снова всматривается в своё ручное пламя.

– А как же теперь... – Он умолкает, не в силах доформулировать. 

Интересное сочетание, – проносится в голове у наблюдающего за парнем Мейса, – вроде, быстро схватывает, но тугодум ещё тот.

Сам Мейс, прошедший через Опаление пару лет назад, пусть и при совершенно других обстоятельствах, примерно догадывается об окончании так и не заданного вопроса.  
Как теперь… всё? Жить. Делать привычные вещи. Раздобыть, например, деньжат на приличное курево.

К счастью для Гуэйры, у Мейса есть некоторые ответы.

– А вот так, – говорит он негромко и отрывисто, подходя ближе. – Скрывать. Контролировать. Приручить. Опаление происходит, как правило, из-за какого-то очень сильного чувства…

– Умный, да? – косится на него Гуэйра.

– Скорее, опытный, – поправляет Мейс. – У меня, когда я, ну... Неважно. Не обязательно говорить. Главное, сам пойми, что это за чувство, запомни, сохрани и спрячь как можно дальше.

После этого Гуэйра вновь замолкает так надолго, что полоска тёмно-фиолетовой – совсем как размазавшаяся по всему веку подводка Мейса – воды у горизонта вдали становится сначала бирюзовой, а после разгорается всеми красками восходящего солнца, запутавшегося в беспорядке его волос.

Точно тугодум.

Гуэйра отрывается от созерцания рассвета над океаном, чтобы посмотреть на Мейса, не так долго, но очень пристально. А потом снова берёт его за руку.

…Но схватывает на лету.

– А что, если я не хочу? – спрашивает Гуэйра упрямо и уточняет, как-то уж очень безумно ухмыльнувшись: – Прятать.

– Не прячь, – великодушно разрешает Мейс, чувствуя, как ненормальное веселье разбирает и его. – Тогда нас обнаружат и сдадут Ледовым силовикам. А те приедут за нами и схватят. 

– Схватят, – повторяет Гуэйра и по-хулигански скалится. – Если поймают.

Безумие передаётся воздушно-капельным путём? Мейс, если что, не против проверить и другие. Он качает головой, не в силах перестать лыбиться, как дурак, как пьяный, как… 

– Что скажешь? – интересуется Гуэйра в точности с таким же выражением лица.

– Значит, будем гоняться с Ледовыми, – постановляет Мейс с нервным смешком. – Почему нет. Окей. Bien [Хорошо - исп.]. Ты в курсе, что ты в край отбитый?

– Отбитый Опаленный, – смакует Гуэйра нараспев и крепче сжимает руку Мейса восхитительно горячими пальцами. – А что, мне нравится. Звучит.

– Тогда вперёд, Отбитые Опалённые! – орёт Мейс во всю глотку, на кураже зажигая в высоко вскинутом вверх кулаке факел их дикой свободы. 

Снова временной, но, похоже, отныне одной на двоих.

*  
...а Гуэйра исполняет желание, засевшее в нём с самого первого взгляда на симпатичного патлатого официанта из прибрежной кафешки в Майами. 

Он кладет свободную руку на его макушку открытой ладонью, медленно и уверенно ведёт вниз по волосам, наслаждаясь их гладкостью, с упоением зарывается слегка подрагивающими пальцами и тоже сжимает кулак, прижимая несопротивляющегося Мейса к себе, жадно втягивает его аромат: табака, солёного океанского бриза, нагретых от жары кофейных зёрен и горелого масла для бургеров. И от этой смеси Гуэйру кроет не хуже, чем от бутылки неразбавленной текилы натощак.

Когда между их с Мейсом пылающими лицами остаются считанные миллиметры, Гуэйра вызывает свой огонь, и только фотофиниш помог бы определить, что сплетается первым: языки их пламени или их собственные.

Где-то вдалеке слышится нарастающий гул сирен, но момент не испорчен.  
Просто они выберут какой-нибудь другой, новый для обоих, штат.

Куртка Мейса так и остаётся лежать на пляже, эмблемой техасского баскетбольного клуба вниз.


	2. Bilingual

Гуэйра складывает указательный и средний пальцы, подносит к губам, стучит по ним пару раз плашмя и вопросительно дёргает бровями и подбородком, перехватив взгляд Мейса.  
Тот понятливо кивает, достаёт из кармана джинсов початую пачку, выбивает оттуда две сигареты – одну протягивает ему.

Жаль, не все такие понятливые, как Мейс. Вот мужик на заправке, например, не понял с первого раза, что дарит им этот замечательный блок сигарет, два больших пакета острых начос и всю сегодняшнюю выручку. Пришлось растолковать недотёпе, что в противном случае его заправка вместе с прилавком и им самим взлетит на воздух. Кратчайший путь к взаимопониманию, как обычно, помогли найти сотворённые из пламени пушки.

Гуэйра щёлкает пальцами, вызывая огонёк, и Мейс придвигается ближе, поджигая свою сигарету от него же.

Они сидят, облокотившись на байки, и молча курят, провожая очередной день непростой, зато до сладкой дрожи вольной жизни.

Который из – Гуэйра не считает. Ему всё чаще начинает казаться, что так было всегда: наперегонки с судьбой, против потока тугого ветра в лицо на бешеной скорости, нарушая законы, запреты и правила, сквозь времена года, потеряв счёт дням, деньгам, дорогам и городам, оставленным позади в огне. И, главное, вдвоём. Вместе.  
А всё, что было до Мейса – раскалённая Аделаида с душными родственниками и мутными приятелями, невнятная школа, такой же колледж и побег из замкнутого круга гигантского острова ближайшим рейсом в никуда, – просто дурной сон, растянувшийся на десятилетия.

Иногда Гуэйре кажется, что всё наоборот, и это Мейс ему приснился. В такие ночи он подолгу лежит, глядя в потолок, брезентовый навес или звёздное небо, – тут уж как повезёт – и перебирает чёрные пряди до тех пор, пока Мейс не поднимет голову с его груди и не проворчит недовольно: – Ты их уже все по десять раз измочалил, Гуэйра, совесть имей, я вчера только башку помыл, и вообще спать давай, ну.

И тогда глаза закрываются сами собой, потому что леденящий душу страх открыть их утром и обнаружить себя в другом полушарии и в одиночестве отступает.

Задумавшись, Гуэйра не замечает, как, дойдя до фильтра, огонёк переползает на него и, задорно потрескивая, устремляется к пальцам.  
Мейс рядом со вкусом затягивается, приканчивая сигарету, забирает у очнувшегося Гуэйры остатки его, складывает вместе со своей и растирает в стиснутой ладони, а после, резко её разжав, отпускает по ветру горстку горького пепла.

– De nada [Не за что - исп.], – отвечает Мейс тихо на неозвученную благодарность и усмехается, как умеет только он: одним уголком тонких губ, с проскочившей в глубине серьёзных тёмных глаз озорной искоркой.

Гуэйра смотрит на Мейса и думает, что они могли бы вообще не говорить друг с другом вслух и при этом продолжали бы неплохо общаться.

А ещё о том, что Мейс всегда вставляет в речь испанские словечки и целые фразы, когда волнуется или не контролирует себя, и это, пожалуй, единственное, что в нём Гуэйру раздражает. Потому что Гуэйра тоже так делает, maldita sea [чёрт побери]. 

– Давно хотел сказать: твой испанский отстой, – произносит он, зыркнув на Мейса с вызовом, нарочито растягивая слова. 

– Твой австрало-испанский, между прочим, тоже, malparido [говнюк], – не остаётся в долгу Мейс и ехидно добавляет: – Я терплю из вежливости. Врождённой.

Гуэйра хочет ответить, но давится вдруг колкостью, почувствовав резкую смену настроения: Мейс, мигом растеряв всё веселье, подвигает ближе к груди согнутые ноги и обнимает их, устраивая подбородок между острых коленей.

Они нечасто упоминают прошлое. Особенно вслух.

Но изредка всё-таки удаётся улучить хрупкие минуты уязвимой откровенности, такой, как сейчас. Видимо, тоже испытав правильность момента, Мейс, помолчав, поворачивается к Гуэйре и спрашивает:  
– Откуда твои?  
– Куба. У тебя?  
– Нью-Мексико.  
– И при этом мы оба – коренные австралийцы. – Гуэйра неестественно широко и нервно улыбается. – Прикол, скажи?

– Ну, да, – неопределённо хмыкает Мейс. – По такому приколу многие тогда двинули в Австралию, ну, когда всё только началось с Опалёнными. Там ведь сначала считалось более-менее безопасно из-за самого низкого числа случаев Опаления.

– Не считая того, что тебя стремится прикончить практически вся фауна и кое-что из флоры, – замечает Гуэйра, но Мейс, будто не слыша, продолжает:  
– Это я потом уже узнал. А так – смутно помню. Мы вернулись в Штаты, когда мне было пять. Мать с отцом разбежались, она взяла нас с сестрой в охапку – и адьос.

Гуэйра не знает, что на это ответить и только неловко меняет позу, вытягивая вперёд длинные ноги. Нарушает тишину снова Мейс:  
– А ты почему оттуда свалил? 

– Не хотел портить целому континенту статистику своим Опалением, – отшучивается Гуэйра и не спрашивает про сестру. Мейс тоже не лезет в душу с расспросами. Только произносит едва слышно:  
– Твои хотя бы живы.

– И чё из этого? – преувеличено грубо и громко отзывается Гуэйра. – Всё равно что нет их. А может, и реально уже нет. И не были мы никогда семьёй. И не надо мне, – говорит он с затухающей злостью, переплавляющейся в неприкрытую нежность при взгляде на Мейса. – У меня ты есть. Mi familia. [Моя семья - исп.]

Мейс, стряхнув невесёлый настрой, возвращает Гуэйре взгляд, и его тёмные глаза при этом теплеют. 

– А ты – моя австрало-испанская катастрофа. – Он хлопает себя по карману. – Ещё по одной?

Став Опалённым, Гуэйра практически сразу и очень чётко осознаёт: экономить на сигаретах не получится. Если здоровью всё равно никакого ущерба, то смысл себе отказывать? Вот именно, нет его.  
При таком раскладе Гуэйру несколько обнадёживает существенная экономия на презервативах.


	3. From pink to blue

Они целый день бесцельно шляются по сонному городишке, затерявшемуся на трассе где-то между Южной и Северной Каролиной, и, на волне несерьёзной перепалки на тему шмоток Мейса, вваливаются в магазинчик одежды, не глядя нахватывают со стеллажей всё подряд, пользуясь молчаливым согласием продавщицы, благоразумно слившейся с прилавком при виде парочки отвязных потенциально опасных неформалов.

Воровато оглядевшись, Гуэйра шныряет вслед за Мейсом в примерочную и тут же нахлобучивает майку ему на голову, чтобы не сгореть раньше времени под жарким, пробирающим до мурашек взглядом. Жадно припадает губами к трепещущему впалому животу, спускается ниже, неотрывно ведя голодным приоткрытым ртом по пылающей бледной коже. Без обиняков встаёт на колени, подключает руки, проворно расправляясь с ремнём, дёргает вниз чужие джинсы вместе с бельём, пару секунд любуется открывшимся видом, потом проводит высунутым языком по всей длине снизу вверх, срывает протяжный, полный желания стон, отодвигает крайнюю плоть и горячо выдыхает, обдавая обнажившуюся головку опаляющим шёпотом:  
– Беру свои слова назад. Тебе очень идёт розовый.

Дальше он использует рот уже не для разговоров, принимаясь за дело всерьёз.

Перестав видеть перед глазами цветные треугольники после улётного оргазма, Мейс тянет Гуэйру наверх, встречается с таким же поплывшим взглядом и благодарно целует, слизывая собственный вкус с его заалевших натруженных губ, после чего коварно оскаливается:  
– А тебе идут холодные оттенки, что-то вроде, знаешь, – он делает вид, что обдумывает варианты, – синих яиц. 

И безжалостно выставляет охреневшего и всё ещё возбуждённого Гуэйру за шторку. Прямо на подкравшуюся поближе проверить, уж не кажется ли ей, что эти психи там трахаются, продавщицу.

Сам Мейс спокойно выходит следом, неторопливо застёгиваясь.

– Ничего не подошло, – сообщает он невозмутимо. – По размеру.

Мейс патологически не умеет стесняться.  
Гуэйра готов сгореть со стыда за двоих.

Ближайшей ночью они приходят к обоюдному согласию, что больше всего им идёт на одном матрасе, а можно и прямо на полу, и лучше вообще без одежды.   
Плоть к плоти, пламя к пламени.


	4. Ink

  
Мейс сидит по-турецки прямо на земле и придирчиво рассматривает разложенные перед собой косметические карандаши, пять штук, разных марок и степени потрёпанности: четыре угольно-чёрных, с округлыми кончиками, один тёмно-фиолетовый, механический, с квадратным. Все трофейные: по карандашу на штат, в котором они с Гуэйрой объявлены в розыск.

С Гуэйрой, на которого Мейс, вроде как, обиделся и с ним не разговаривает.

Всё потому что днём на тренировке – бешеные гонки на байках с прыжками через каньоны, подобие футбола без правил в полной огненной экипировке или отработка приёмов на ни в чём не повинных каменных валунах – Гуэйра гнусно оборжал новый, улучшенный и стильный, между прочим, вид брони Мейса, назвав того в ней боевым кузнечиком.

– Это богомол! – оскорбился Мейс до глубины души и не преминул съязвить: – Мне, в отличие от некоторых, не надо компенсировать раздутым доспехом маленький орган.

– Чё сказал?! – ожидаемо взвился Гуэйра.

– Мозг, – уточнил чувствующий себя почти отмщённым Мейс.

Потому что после этих слов обиделся на Мейса и перестал с ним разговаривать уже Гуэйра.  
И теперь они сидят, игнорируя присутствие друг друга, в разных концах пещеры, куда их загнала внезапно обрушившаяся на пустыню гроза. Хотя, пещерой это место можно назвать с натяжкой: сложившиеся причудливым «домиком» пласты горной породы дают лишь небольшой навес над пространством с десяток квадратных метров максимум, куда не задувает порывами ветра потоки льющей с неба воды.

Непроизвольно вздрогнув от очередного раската грома, Мейс, наконец, определяется с выбором: Кентукки, чёрный матовый карандаш; ох и красиво же тогда брызнуло от устроенного ими взрыва разноцветное стекло той витрины… Но на себе Мейс предпочитает более сдержанные краски.

Он откидывает назад волосы и, повернув под удобным углом зеркало заднего вида стоящего рядом на подножке мотоцикла, слегка оттягивает пальцем левое веко, приставляет туда карандаш и выводит нарочито небрежную, жирную линию, разомкнув от старания губы и помогая себе кончиком языка.

Краем второго ненакрашенного пока глаза Мейс ловит в отражении отблеск экрана – Гуэйра в своём углу, развалившись на расстеленной куртке, смотрит на планшете что-то яркое и мельтешащее, наверное, опять свои мультики.

Ну и пожалуйста. Потом пусть не бухтит, когда придётся пересматривать второй раз с той серии, где вместе остановились.

Мейс чуть наклоняет голову, чтобы видеть в зеркале только своё лицо, и полностью сосредотачивается на бьюти-рутине. А тому, кто скажет, что нельзя краситься на ночь, особенно если никуда не собираешься так пойти, Мейс с удовольствием засунет в зад все пять карандашей. Разом. Без подготовки.

Увлечённый своим занятием, он упускает момент, когда за спиной вырастает Гуэйра и, как во второсортном хорроре, прямо под вспышку молнии молча трогает за плечо.

Мейс дёргается, чуть не ткнув себе в глаз, чертыхается по-испански, вскакивает на ноги и разворачивается, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу.

– Дай, а? – хрипло просит подозрительно сосредоточенный Гуэйра.

Обалдев от такой наглости, Мейс тупо моргает несколько раз обоими подведёнными глазами.

– В смысле, карандаш дай, – исправляется Гуэйра, смутившись так, что лицом сливается с крашеной частью своей шевелюры, и добавляет, кивнув на Мейсовы косметические богатства: – Поострее, если есть.

Пришедший в себя Мейс скрещивает руки на груди и нехорошо прищуривается. Допустим, на Гуэйру он давно уже не злится, но, если это неуклюжая попытка примирения, то не особо тот над ней запарился. Хотя, скорее вообще забыл, что они поссорились. В этом весь Гуэйра: заводится с пол-оборота и так же быстро остывает. 

Но Мейс всё равно спрашивает, чисто из вредности:  
– Да ты никак от чувства вины решил заколоться? Давай, амиго, только не моим карандашом.

– Чего? – Наступает очередь Гуэйры непонятливо моргать. – Не, я это… Короче, вот!

Только сейчас Мейс замечает в его руке потухший планшет, который Гуэйра незамедлительно зажигает и показывает: – Смотри.

Мейс действительно смотрит на экран. Потом на явно нервничающего по непонятной пока причине Гуэйру. И опять на экран.

– И что я должен увидеть в этих закорючках? Это какой вообще? Китайский?  
– Японский. Ты дальше там листай. – Гуэйра отдаёт ему гаджет и, не зная, куда деть освободившиеся руки, засовывает их в карманы штанов дёрганым движением.

Мейс заинтригован. 

Он сдвигает изображение иероглифов и пробегает глазами по открывшемуся тексту на знакомом языке: «Итак, перед вами символы, принятые в восточной культуре за обозначение имён древних неразлучных богов и соратников», так-так, дальше… «Фудзин и Райдзин, представляющие собой непосредственную персонификацию сил природы – ветра и грома, первоначально считались злой парой жестоких демонов, согласно синтоистскому учению», бла-бла-бла…

– Где ты это отрыл вообще?

– Да так, – отвечает Гуэйра уклончиво и почему-то краснеет ещё больше. – В аниме одном… – Он мотает головой и решительно спрашивает:  
– Так что с карандашом-то?

Мейс тяжело вздыхает, опускается обратно на землю вместе с планшетом и, глядя снизу вверх на замершего в ожидании Гуэйру, кивком указывает на место рядом с собой: – Падай.

Пока тот возится, устраиваясь, Мейс выуживает из кучки карандаш наугад – кажется, этот из Теннеси – и, протянув Гуэйре, натыкается на его прямой испытующий взгляд, от которого сердце вдруг сбивается с размеренного ритма.

– И руку дай свою, – требует Гуэйра и, не дожидаясь согласия, уверенно и крепко сжимает чуть выше левого локтя. 

Мейс инстинктивно напрягается в сильном захвате, но тут же себя осаждает: это Гуэйра. Он не сделает больно. Только если Мейс сам его об этом не попросит, конечно.

А ещё Мейсу хочется сострить, не нужно ли Гуэйре и сердце его в придачу, но оно, это самое сердце, продолжает предательски зашкаливать, и слова оседают на языке вязкой слюной, которую Мейс гулко сглатывает.

– Не понимаю, зачем они тебе, – бормочет Гуэйра, снимая с карандаша прозрачный колпачок. – Ты же и так краси… – он осекается, глядя в накрашенные и от этого ещё более выразительные и манящие, тёмные глаза.

– Что ты творишь, а? – спрашивает Мейс тихо и неуловимым движением подвигается к нему, упираясь лбом в лоб.

– Сейчас, – тоже шепчет Гуэйра, с видимым усилием отстраняется, разворачивает к себе планшет и, напряжённо дыша, начинает водить мягким чёрным стержнем карандаша по плечу Мейса, периодически сверяясь с картинкой.

– Будешь моим Фудзином? – всё тем же интимный полушёпотом задаёт он вопрос, закончив.

Мейс не торопится отвечать, протягивает руку к зеркалу на байке, снова его поправляет и смотрит на своё отражение как-то странно.

– Ты сначала спросил бы, а потом уж мне… меня… помечал, – выговаривает он глухо. 

Гуэйра позади сдавленно выдыхает, колеблется пару мгновений, но всё же обвивает горячие руки вокруг талии Мейса, прижимается к его затылку щекой и трётся виновато и ласково, ероша гладкие волосы.

– Тише, дурак, не размажь! – Мейс несильно стукает по кисти, полезшей было под ремень его джинсов, и осторожно, оберегая надпись на своём плече, выпутывается из объятий под удивлённым взглядом.

– Но ты же…

– Почему это я ветер? – Мейс проворно разворачивается к Гуэйре с затаённой усмешкой. 

– Потому что… – Гуэйра, блестя глазами, с каждым словом придвигается ближе, – …ветру не нужно быть сильным… – Расстояние между их лицами сокращается до минимального, – …чтобы раздуть костёр и вызвать разрушительный пожар, – договаривает он в коварно улыбающиеся губы и накрывает их своими.

– А ты у нас, значит, Райдзин? – припоминает Мейс, прихватив Гуэйру за нижнюю губу и с оттяжкой отпуская, прежде чем разорвать поцелуй.

– Ну. – Тот тяжело и дышит, и смотрит. Мейс буквально ощущает, как по всему телу от этого взгляда начинает разливаться жидкий огонь.

– И где же на тебе это написано? – Он подцепляет одним пальцем край футболки Гуэйры и провокационно медленно тянет вверх. Гуэйра понятливо скалится и стягивает её через голову одним быстрым движением.

– Пока нигде. – Он разводит руки в стороны приглашающим жестом и предлагает:  
– Ты выбери.

И оказывается незамедлительно опрокинут на спину. Мейс нависает над ним, стоя на четвереньках, опирается предплечьями по обе стороны от лохматой головы, скрывает чёрным пологом волос от остального мира, обжигает взглядом в упор. 

– Дай-ка подумать… – Выгнув спину по-кошачьи, Мейс ныряет вниз, отмечается палящим дыханием в районе пупка. – Здесь, может быть? Или на рёбрах? – Он неспешно поднимается, касаясь губами того, что называет, обводит бесстыдным ртом грудь, цапнув острыми зубами по-очереди оба затвердевших соска.  
Гуэйра рвано, с присвистом, выдыхает, запрокинув голову, вскидывает бёдра, стремясь прижаться тесней.   
Мейс, оставив этот жест без внимания, подбирается к открытой шее, широко, со вкусом проводит языком по дёрнувшемуся кадыку, слизывает капельки пота над верхней губой Гуэйры, уклоняется от его порывистой попытки втянуть себя в новый поцелуй, задевает нос носом, уходит вбок, наклоняясь к уху, так близко, что щекочет ресницами щёку, и выносит вердикт насмешливым шёпотом:  
– Нет, на лице – это слишком.

Под неразборчивое мычание Мейс снова сдвигается ниже, возвращаясь к тщательному вылизыванию солёной и влажной от пота шеи. 

– Руки! – предупреждающе рыкает он, когда Гуэйра импульсивно хватается за его разметавшиеся вокруг длинные пряди, и руки покорно исчезают. Мейс довольно прикусывает пылающую кожу в месте, где шея переходит в плечо и тут же качественно его зализывает. Если он что-то решил, то лучше не спорить, это он Гуэйре давно растолковал. К тому же, пока не случалось, чтобы решения Мейса не приходились в итоге по душе им обоим.

– Пожалуй, тут, – решает Мейс, остановившись напротив левой ключицы. Выходит сипло и сдавленно, голос его вдруг подводит, как и собственные руки, некстати начавшие ныть и заставляющие прикинуть, сколько он простоял в полупланке над распростёртым, отданным ему в безраздельную власть телом другого. От этих мыслей у Мейса начинают ныть не только руки…

Гуэйра глухо и коротко стонет сквозь сжатые зубы, неосознанно или нарочно притираясь снизу обнажённым торсом.

…И не только у него.

Но сначала – довести дело до финала. Какое-нибудь. До какого-нибудь. В идеале, конечно бы, совместить.

Мейс меняет позу, решительно выпрямляется, садясь верхом Гуэйре прямо на живот, сдавливая сильными икрами с двух сторон его поджарые бока и задницу, и тот, хрипло и восторженно матерясь на смеси двух языков, отчаянно стискивает кулаки, видимо, чтобы не нарушить данный ему ранее наказ.

Тем временем Мейс дотягивается до забытого в стороне планшета, выуживает из-под него карандаш – из Вирджинии, как иронично*. Он ухмыляется и далеко не невинно ёрзает бёдрами, располагаясь на Гуэйре удобней. 

Хотя, в этой случайности, если подумать, даже можно найти некоторый намёк и смысл. Если уж им не судьба была потерять друг с другом девственность как таковую, чем не вариант лишиться вместе хотя бы девственной чистоты кожи?

Мейс сосредоточенно примеряется, прищурив глаз, и приступает: там, где на смуглой коже Гуэйры неровным пунктирным кругом следов от укуса отмечено под ключицей нужное место, линия за линией появляется сложный иероглиф под аккомпанемент двойного учащённого, громкого дыхания. Его звук, отражаясь от сводов пещеры, растворяется в шуме стихии за её пределами. 

Сделав последний штрих, Мейс какое-то время не двигается, зачарованно рассматривая свою работу. Если бы не способности Опалённого, сделать это ему удалось бы едва ли: снаружи глубокая ночь, то и дело гремит и сверкает, но даже таких частых вспышек молний недостаточно, чтобы нормально видеть в сгустившейся темноте. А так – можно просто в любой момент вскинуть ладонь с пляшущим на ней огнём, отправить его гореть у дальней стены, и временное убежище озарится ровным голубоватым сиянием.  
Его размеренные сполохи ложатся на тела и лица замысловатыми тенями, и Мейс, сам себе удивляясь, произносит почти торжественно, словно завершая начатую ранее ритуальную фразу:  
– Нет бури без ветра, а грома без молнии, способной разжечь воистину сокрушительное пламя.

Он отстраняется, и Гуэйра тоже приподнимается на локтях, будто его тянет вслед за Мейсом на невидимых нитях.

Возбуждение у обоих притухает, отодвигается на второй план, становясь чувственным фоном к чему-то более важному, сокровенному и интимному, чем, пусть и классный, но просто очередной секс, и чему они вряд ли смогут подобрать определение. Да и нужно ли пытаться облачать в слова глубинное знание, что ты в этой жизни кому-то охренительно небезразличен, и это взаимно и всерьёз? Может быть, кому-нибудь и нужно, но им вполне достаточно чувствовать это, не произнося вслух.

Какое-то время они сидят в тишине, нарушаемой лишь раскатистым громом, лицом к лицу, тесно переплетясь ногами и пальцами рук. 

– Надеюсь, в Огайо водятся приличные салоны. – Мейс, пошевелившись, косится на своё плечо. – До ближайшего города, думаешь, доживёт?

– Нет, конечно, – отзывается Гуэйра и нехотя убирает подбородок с другого его плеча, садясь прямо. – И незачем.

Вокруг его кисти начинает клубиться привычное пламя, преобразуясь в геометрические детали неизвестного Мейсу предназначения, и спустя полминуты Гуэйра держит в руке предмет, напоминающий навороченный оттюнингованный циркуль, только с одним скруглённым остриём. На его наконечнике трепещет, чуть потрескивая, маленький огонёк.

– Я и сам могу. – Гуэйра вертит в руках самопальную во всех смыслах тату-машинку, проверяет со всех сторон, потом, по всей видимости, зажимает на корпусе нужную кнопку, и прибор отзывается монотонным холостым жужжанием.

– Когда-то думал этим заниматься, – объясняет Гуэйра вопросительно глядящему Мейсу. И добавляет, слегка смутившись: – На шкурках банановых практиковался.

Под умоляющим взглядом карих глаз Мейс проглатывает смешок вместе с логичным предположением о том, что ещё Гуэйра в юности тренировался делать на бананах. Уж слишком серьёзно и взволнованно тот сейчас выглядит. Как будто не татуировку собирается делать, а…

– Мейс, – зовёт Гуэйра дрогнувшим голосом, подтверждая его внезапную догадку, – ты… согласен?

Мейс задумывается, уйдя в себя почти на полновесную минуту.

– Это же… на всю жизнь, – выговаривает он почему-то плохо слушающимися губами.

– Да, – отрезает Гуэйра, глядя прямо на Мейса.

Мейс тоже внимательно смотрит на него, как всегда взъерошенного, до пояса голого и до боли родного, с этим диковатым искренним взглядом, пылающим непонятным чувством. Ой ли, Мейс, – нашёптывает внутреннее пламя лукаво и ласково, – таким уж и непонятным…

Ничего не говоря, Мейс садится к Гуэйре боком в ту же позу, с которой начал вечер, удобно скрестив ноги, резким наклоном головы откидывает на правую сторону тяжёлую копну волос, чтобы те не мешали, возможно, в самый значимый момент его жизни. И только потом поднимает на парня блестящие тёмные глаза и уверенно отвечает:

– Согласен.

*

  
Процесс не приносит ожидаемого дискомфорта, вообще никакого не приносит, если честно – пламя Гуэйры в машинке гудит и потрескивает, касаясь разогретой кожи Мейса, встречается с его собственным, которое в первое мгновение взвивается потревоженными языками, но тут же утихает, перенимая спокойствие своего носителя: всё нормально, все свои.

Гуэйра, крепко и бережно держа Мейса под локоть, сосредоточенно сопит, вбивая огненные чернила ему под кожу. Тихий однозвучный гул сливается с шумом дождя так уютно, что Мейс прикрывает глаза, как ему кажется, всего на секундочку, а распахивает их, осоловело моргая, когда голос Гуэйры говорит у самого уха:  
– Готово.

Плечо всё-таки слегка покалывает. Мейс осторожно проводит двумя пальцами по свежим чуть припухшим линиям иероглифа.

– Не трогай пока, – советует Гуэйра и принимается за себя, сев так же, как недавно Мейс, напротив зеркала на байке, и, как и в случае с Мейсом, прежде чем взяться вновь за машинку, предварительно ещё раз обводит рисунок под ключицей карандашом по контуру.  
Сделав верхнюю перекладину над одной из частей составного иероглифа, чертыхается сквозь зубы – бить на себе, глядя в небольшое зеркальце, не так-то легко, к тому же часть надписи приходится на выступающую ключичную кость, что ещё больше затрудняет задачу.

Мейс притаскивает из дальнего угла его куртку, аккуратно расстилает и ложится на неё рядом, подперев кулаком щёку и с интересом наблюдая, как под неразличимыми глазом частыми ударами огненных игл проявляется татуировка. 

– И какие ещё у тебя скрытые таланты, о которых я не знаю? – поддразнивает он.

Гуэйра, морщась от усердия, косится на Мейса и ухмыляется самым непотребным образом. После этого дело у него начинает спориться необъяснимо быстрее. 

Завершив работу, он отзывает огонь, вытирает о джинсы вспотевшие ладони и улыбается Мейсу, хоть и немного устало, но очень довольно.

Мейс улыбается в ответ без обычной усмешки, тепло и ярко, и хлопает рядом с собой: – Иди сюда.

Гуэйра, не поднимаясь на ноги, переползает со своего места ближе, но не садится, а обстукивает не скрытые под задницей Мейса карманы лежащей на земле куртки, нащупывает мятую пачку, достаёт и разочарованно комкает, отправляя в последний полёт за пределы пещеры. Ночную тьму совсем близко от входа прорезает зигзаг молнии, через несколько секунд раздаётся оглушительный гром – кажется, боги стихии приняли жертву.

– Сигареты кончились, – констатирует Гуэйра печальный факт и приваливается спиной к спине Мейса.

– А у меня как раз есть идея, – вкрадчиво начинает тот, оборачиваясь, – чем занять твой рот.

Но Гуэйра оказывается проворнее. Он роняет ахнувшего Мейса навзничь, прижимается сразу весь, буквально ложится на него сверху, оставляя лишь узкое пространство для манёвра – втиснуть руку между телами и задрать на том майку до самого подбородка. Жарко шепчет:  
– У меня есть встречное предложение, сеньорита. – И кладёт на удобно подставленное горло запрокинувшего голову Мейса свою горячую ладонь, сжимая пальцы ровно с такой силой, чтобы сорвать с приоткрытых тонких губ полный наслаждения хриплый стон.

– У нас же типа… Ну. Особая ночь, – напоминает Гуэйра, расслабляя руку, отпускает шею и ведёт дальше, по памяти отслеживая узоры голубоватых вен под тонкой светлой кожей, пока его вторая рука внизу напористо наминает через джинсы небольшие крепкие ягодицы.

– А ты знаешь, что… – Мейс выгибается, отзываясь на ласку, но переводит дыхание и договаривает обманчиво ровным тоном: – …самка богомола после спаривания откусывает самцу голову?

Гуэйра от такого даже забывает его лапать и застывает, обрабатывая входящую информацию.

– Вовремя ты предупредил.

Он подрывается с места и топает к мотоциклу, пропадая из поля зрения распластанного на полу и зябко поёжившегося от слишком резкого исчезновения своего персонального источника тепла Мейса, и, судя по звуку, яростно копается в кофре на багажнике, чем-то шуршит, возится, щёлкает, ойкает, цыкает, чертыхается приглушённо и появляется снова рядом – абсолютно голый. С твёрдым, пылающим желанием взглядом. И не только.

Мейс не успевает никак отреагировать – Гуэйра, несмотря на своё состояние, действует крайне чётко, быстро и слаженно, будто пытается уложиться в какой-то одному ему известный норматив. Он располагается между разведённых коленей Мейса, споро расправляется со всей его одеждой ниже пояса, продвигается вперёд, чтоб убедиться, что возбуждение взаимно. 

Как будто может быть иначе, – мелькает последней связной мыслью в голове Мейса, – когда он вот такой, пышущий жаром, разгорячённый и взмокший совсем близко, смотрит порочно и тяжело, седлая его бёдра, заводит руку назад, приноравливаясь, и, закусив до белизны губу, опускается вниз, насаживаясь одним тягучим слитным движением, и замирает так, привыкая.

Мейс исступлённо мотает головой, приводя в окончательный беспорядок и без того спутанные волосы, и от острого, прошивающего насквозь желания только и может, что не своим голосом умоляюще выстонать: – Muévete, сarajo! [Двигайся, бля! - исп.] 

А после наблюдать, будто со стороны, как собственные пальцы до синяков впиваются в смуглую кожу, как от этого затуманиваются вожделением карие глаза, как Гуэйра медленно выпускает закушенную губу, как его лицу возвращается краска, а телу – способность размеренно раскачиваться на волнах общего обжигающего наслаждения, – и двигаться-двигаться-двигаться навстречу в такт, распаляя и распаляясь.

Оба и так уже заведены до предела этим необычным, полным важных событий вечером, поэтому им хватает нескольких сумасшедше горячих минут, чтобы истомно рухнуть рядом, вымотанными, мокрыми, липкими от пота и семени, но вместе с этим полностью удовлетворёнными друг другом и такой жизнью в целом.

Гуэйра, по обыкновению, тут же сонно трёт глаза, собственнически притискивает Мейса к себе, крепко обнимает сбоку, прижимаясь ключицей с татуировкой к его татуированному плечу, соединяя свежие рисунки. В довольной сытой полудрёме он, возможно, уже неосознанно выпускает объёмные ленты огня, подозрительно похожие на толстые щупальца, которые с тихим шипением обвиваются, змеясь, вокруг конечностей Мейса.

– И в горе, и в радости… – бурчит тот вполголоса себе под нос и делает мысленно заметку узнать, что за аниме такого Гуэйра без него насмотрелся.

Вырубиться следом Мейсу мешает лишь то, что лежать вот так – наполовину на земле, наполовину на Гуэйре – не очень удобно. Ещё и клёпки на куртке ощутимо впиваются железом прямо под лопатку… Но Мейс просто закрывает глаза и не жалуется. 

Сам же раньше сказал: согласен. Почти на всё. А если с Гуэйрой, то, пожалуй, и без «почти». Под ним, на нём, внутри него или с ним глубоко внутри себя. 

И это точно не только про секс.

  
______________  
*Вирджиния (Virginia) – ирония в том, что название штата созвучно (и является однокоренным) с англ. «virgin» – девственница. 


	5. Shave of you

_Locked in the hotel  
There's just some things that never change_

Очередное утро начинается не с кофе, а с зубной щётки во рту Гуэйры, задумчиво почёсывающего колючий подбородок напротив мутного зеркала в ванной.  
– Заебало бриться, – жалуется он появившемуся сзади в отражении заспанному Мейсу. – Вот бы можно было тоже того – огнём…

Мейс приподнимает брови и смотрит на Гуэйру с непередаваемым выражением так долго, что тот успевает сплюнуть в последний раз мятную пену, отереть рот накинутым на шею полотенцем и, не выдержав, развернуться к нему и раздражённо спросить: – Что?!

– Мужик, ты не поверишь…  
Нижнюю часть лица Мейса обволакивает мягким пламенным свечением, которое, наигравшись там сотнями микро-фейерверков, бесследно расползается, оставляя абсолютно чистую кожу без намёка на растительность.

Гуэйра открывает рот. Закрывает. Прищуривается, разглядывая самодовольно приосанившегося Мейса. Мейса в одной тонкой простыне, намотанной как попало: поперёк груди, на одно острое плечо, загораживая часть татуировки, узлом на животе, едва прикрывая неровным краем узкие бёдра.

– Слу-у-ушай, – тянет Гуэйра, и во взгляде его разгорается поистине дьявольский огонь. – А ты ведь… можешь так… ну, везде, – он не спрашивает, утверждает. Непроизвольно облизывает враз пересохший рот и ловит себя на желании перекреститься, когда Мейс в ответ понимающе улыбается. От этой улыбки стало бы жарче даже в самом адском пекле. Гуэйра, судя по ощущениям, сейчас именно там.  
– Dios mio [Боже мой - исп.], Мейс, – шепчет он, глядя, как на теле того издевательски медленно истлевает мешающая обзору тряпка. И не только она.  
– Dios… – повторяет он, как заведённый, словно действительно молясь, прижимая Мейса к дверному косяку, шаря широкими ладонями по телу своего личного Дьявола и единственного божества всюду, куда может дотянуться, и не может насытиться обжигающим ощущением шелковистой кожи под пальцами. – Какой же ты… гладкий.

– А кое-кому всё-таки не мешало бы побриться, – замечает Мейс, уже лёжа под Гуэйрой на смятой постели, высовывает язык и чиркает его кончиком как спичкой по колкой щетине на щеке. Эффект идентичный – Гуэйра вспыхивает, ловит его и затягивает в жаркий плен своего рта, жадно целует, щедро делясь внутренним огнём. Мейс послушно пьёт с его губ ласковое пламя, но, на мгновенье очнувшись, с трудом отстраняется и предупреждающе выдыхает:  
– Если мы спалим и этот мотель…  
Гуэйра, тоже неимоверным усилием воли, садится на кровати.  
– Так, щас.  
Он обхватывает своё лицо руками, концентрируя в них огонь, и так сосредоточенно при этом выглядит, что кажется, вот-вот пар из ушей повалит.  
– Не переусердствуй, – фыркает наблюдающий за этим Мейс, – не то останешься лысым.  
– А что, лысым я тебе буду не нужен?  
– Налажай и узнаешь.

Гуэйра не лажает: ни в новом способе бритья, ни в проверенном – доставить Мейсу удовольствие. С упоением скользит по умопомрачительно горячей коже, пробует её гладкость на вкус и нежно трётся уже мягким подбородком о скулу Мейса, безмолвно спрашивая разрешения.  
Мейс коротко кивает, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Всё-таки огонь – чертовски полезная своей универсальностью штука, в руках умелого Опалённого способная стать чем угодно, от острого лезвия бритвы до неплохой разогревающей смазки.  
Усмехнувшись этой мысли, Мейс скрещивает запястья на затылке, а лодыжки на пояснице Гуэйры и растворяется в наслаждении, подаваясь навстречу с каждым сильным толчком его бедёр.

Комната наполняется непристойными влажными звуками, тихим скрипом кровати в унисон с шумными выдохами и тягучими стонами, которые вскоре становятся чаще, отрывистей, громче. Переплетение тел на постели окутывает яркими всполохами – вместе с высвобожденным потоком пламени к потолку устремляется двойной хриплый вскрик и тут же теряется за характерным потрескиванием в раскалённом воздухе.

*

– Бля, – лаконично комментирует ситуацию Гуэйра, шевеля носком сапога дотлевающую головешку. Он косится на растрёпанного Мейса, только что закончившего натягивать чудом уцелевшую в огне майку.  
– Несчастный случай, – констатирует тот мрачно. – Третий за месяц.  
Ещё раз обведя взглядом пепелище, Гуэйра вздыхает почти виновато, но после встряхивается и пихает Мейса локтем, сыто ухмыльнувшись:  
– Зато с огоньком, скажи, а?  
Мейс на это закатывает не скрытый волосами глаз и тоже спрашивает:  
– Можем мы хоть раз потрахаться и ничего не поджечь?  
Вопрос, скорее, риторический, но Гуэйра отвечает, стараясь звучать как можно серьёзней:  
– Ну, чтобы выяснить наверняка, мы должны продолжать пытаться.


	6. Nuestra gente

Снова утро в придорожном мотеле, на этот раз ворвавшееся в жизнь Мейса вместе с громоподобным «Подъём, сеньорита!» голосом Гуэйры прямо на ухо.

– Можешь звать меня сеньорой, – ворчит Мейс, переворачиваясь на другой бок, плотнее закутывается и снова утыкается лицом в подушку, где почти тонет продолжение фразы: – после всего, что между нами было...

– Мейс-Мейс-Мейс, я серьёзно, давай, просыпайся и сваливаем. – Гуэйра ещё пару раз тормошит его кокон на кровати и, судя по скрипу, встаёт с неё.

– Я тоже серьёзно. И я не сплю, – отзывается Мейс, резко откинув край одеяла, и сладко выгибается, упираясь затылком в изголовье, тянется до хруста, прогоняя остатки дремоты. Из одежды на Мейсе – лента, которой криво перехвачены спутанные после бурной ночки волосы. Мейс не помнит, каким образом длинный, узкий кусок тёмно-синей ткани оказался на нём, если вчера он самолично завязывал им глаза Гуэйре.

Гуэйра, обзор которого сейчас ничем не ограничен, следит за его действиями с весьма сложным выражением лица, но не подходит.  
Значит, дело и впрямь срочное.

– От кого бежим на этот раз? – деловито интересуется Мейс, садясь удобней, ловко перетягивает волосы лентой в нормальный хвост и закручивает его наверх, сооружая на голове подобие пучка.

– Да там... ублюдки эти. А я… – Гуэйра сосредоточенным киношным жестом раздвигает двумя пальцами жалюзи на окне, чтобы взглянуть наружу. – Короче, я спалился.

От такого непреднамеренного каламбура Мейсу становится смешно и вдруг как-то очень легко, что он хохочет, запрокинув голову, громко и искренне, под недоумевающее "Que es tan gracioso?" [Чё смешного? - исп.] обернувшегося на него Гуэйры.

– Ничё. Иди уже сюда. – Отсмеявшись, Мейс стучит по постели, и через секунду Гуэйра тяжело опускается рядом, прямо в куртке и сапогах, рассеянно оглаживает Мейса от плеча до талии, закидывает руки за голову и упирается в потолок задумчивым взглядом, будто забыв о недавней спешке.  
Мейс знает, что трогать Гуэйру, пока тот в таком состоянии до чего-нибудь не додумается, бесполезно, поэтому откидывается обратно на подушку, устраивается возле его локтя, пахнущего пылью, потёртой кожей, обожжённым металлом и крепким табаком, и терпеливо ждёт.

– Никуда мы не побежим, – уверенно произносит Гуэйра после добрых пяти минут молчания. На вопросительно приподнятую бровь Мейса добавляет решительно:  
– Надерём зад этим bastardos.

– Я уж думал, ты никогда не предложишь. – Мейс медленно растягивает губы в предвкушающей кровожадной улыбке. 

Гуэйра, на этот раз пристально, смотрит на него, всё ещё одетого в одну только ленту, и его взгляд темнеет:  
– Вообще-то, немного времени у нас ещё есть…  
Он поднимает руку и тянет за выбившийся из причёски Мейса атласный кончик, наблюдая, как его волосы свободно падают, струясь по плечам тяжёлой смоляной волной. Зрелище настолько зачаровывает, что Гуэйра не сразу улавливает ехидство в ответе Мейса, который пружинисто отталкивается от матраса и оказывается на ногах.

– Отличный план, амиго, – дразнит он часто моргающего Гуэйру. – Конечно, давай сейчас запалим здесь сигнальный факел, чтоб им было проще нас найти. – Мейс в поисках одежды окидывает комнату цепким взглядом. – А потом обратим в бегство нашими голыми задницами. – Обнаружив на полу свою майку и джинсы, он наклоняется, и Гуэйра, проворно оказавшись рядом, звонко шлёпает по одной из аппетитно оттопыренных ягодиц.  
– Твоя голая задница способна и не на такое, детка, – мурлычет он, прижимаясь к Мейсу сзади, но тот несильно, но настойчиво отпихивается и, беззлобно показав Гуэйре средний палец, начинает одеваться.  
– Вот разберёмся с Ледовыми, узнаешь, – обещает Мейс, застёгивая ремень. – Ты чего? – спрашивает он у враз побледневшего Гуэйры. 

Тот, вмиг растеряв всю игривость, нервно сглатывает и робко зовёт взволнованным полушёпотом:  
– Эй, Мейс… Думаешь, у нас получится?  
Его невысказанное вслух опасение – «Что, если нет, и они нас…» – напряжённо повисает в воздухе.

В затянувшемся молчании с улицы отчётливо слышны пока ещё далёкий вой сирен и грохот тяжёлой техники.

– Гуэйра, ты сильный, – Мейс говорит непоколебимым тоном, словно напоминая об очевидном.  
И от этих простых слов Гуэйра отмирает, сбросив оцепенение, глядит с благодарностью и откликается:  
– Ты тоже. И умный. – В его голосе больше нет никаких сомнений.  
Мейс хмыкает:  
– И то верно.

Они встречаются глазами и обмениваются одинаковыми быстрыми, азартными улыбками.

– Не вопрос, мы с тобой крутые. – Гуэйра, явно захваченный какой-то новой мыслью, возбуждённо впивается пальцами в непослушные волосы. – Но другие…  
– Другие? – переспрашивает Мейс.  
– Эти Ледовые мудаки, когда я на них нарвался, преследовали местных Опалённых, – объясняет Гуэйра, недобро сузив глаза. – Ни одна Опалённая душа не должна попасть в их грязные лапы! – убеждённо и с чувством произносит он.  
Мейс согласно кивает и вдруг с подозрением спрашивает:  
– Погоди, а чего ты вообще выперся один в такую рань?  
– Да я тебе хотел прине… – Гуэйра, осёкшись, умилительно краснеет и бубнит: – Неважно.  
– Если дело с Ледовыми выгорит… – вновь полный решимости, продолжает он, и Мейс прикусывает изнутри щёку, чтоб опять не рассмеяться. Если бы он не знал Гуэйру лучше самого себя, решил бы, что тот выбирает такие слова нарочно, – …то для ночлега нам всем будет нужно что-то побольше мотеля.

*

– Во, зашибись местечко! – Гуэйра сбрасывает с плеч потрёпанную ожесточённой перестрелкой куртку и валится на неё рядом с таким же усталым Мейсом, с отсутствующим выражением лица рассматривающим яркие звёзды в ночном небе.

– Пока так, – рассуждает Гуэйра вслух, и, судя по заинтересованно повёрнутым в их сторону головам, прислушивается к нему не только Мейс, – а завтра с утра можно двинуть на север. Там город, раздобудем еды и для мелких чего-нибудь, чтоб не так уж, прям на земле… Потом посмотрим, может, транспорт…

– Гуэйра, правильно? – Поток планов перебивает, склонившись над ними с небольшим огнём на ладони, чтобы светить себе в темноте, один из спасённых байкеров.  
– Ага, – откликается Гуэйра, садясь, и машет на лежащего возле парня. – А это Мейс.  
Байкер неловко переступает с ноги на ногу и, прежде чем отойти, тихо говорит:  
– Спасибо.  
В ответ Гуэйра коротко вскидывает кулак и ещё какое-то время сидит, бездумно гладя по волосам спящего Мейса и молча наблюдая, как стихийно разбитый лагерь тоже постепенно погружается в сон.

Может быть, пустыня по уровню удобств и не сравнится даже с самым захудалым и дешёвым мотелем, зато достаточно велика, чтобы в ней могли затеряться и с относительным комфортом устроиться на ночь, укрывшись среди скалистых утёсов, все беглые Опалённые, отбитые у Ледовых сил в непростом бою.  
Отбитые Опалённые. Такие же, как они с Мейсом.  
Их люди.

***

Ледовые силы в тот день, словно с цепи сорвавшись, гонят поднятый по тревоге много часов назад лагерь через песчаную пустошь, неустанно, на износ, дыша в затылок очередями ледяных пуль. 

Нетипичная тактика сбивает с толку: обычно, не добившись захвата Опалённых внезапной облавой, силовики сворачиваются и отступают, несолоно хлебавши, а тут прут и прут, не отставая. Возможно, их настойчивость связана с какими-то новыми директивами сверху, а может, виной разыгравшиеся аппетиты самих Ледовых.

Мейс как раз пытается размышлять о причинах, но бешеная гонка на открытой местности и необходимость периодически отстреливаться от преследующего по пятам противника не очень этому способствуют. 

– Эй, Даллас! – Гуэйра, поравнявшись с его огненным байком, машет когтистой лапой в броне, привлекая внимание:  
– Разделяемся! Ты остаёшься с нашими, а этих я беру на себя!  
– Не дури, Майами! – орёт в ответ Мейс, подняв пламенное забрало. – Оторвёмся от них вместе!

Именно в этот момент одна из фур в середине их колонны опасно кренится набок после попадания очередного снаряда – изнутри слышатся женские крики и детский плач. 

– Joder [Блядь - исп.], – матерится Мейс сквозь стиснутые зубы и резко разворачивается, взрывая песок раскалёнными шинами. На ходу формируя из огня винтовку, он прицеливается и снимает чересчур меткого стрелка силовиков, но выигрывает этим лишь считанные секунды задержки Ледовых – они неотвратимо нагоняют, сокращая и без того небольшое расстояние между группами.

Мейс досадливо морщится.  
– Ладно, уводи их! – бросает он Гуэйре. Тот делает знак, и от общей процессии отделяются несколько Опалённых в чёрной броне.  
А Гуэйра, заложив крутой вираж, оказывается совсем близко, так, что Мейс может видеть его лицо за полупрозрачным шлемом.  
– No te preocupes [Не волнуйся - исп.], señorita! Мы вернёмся. Я вернусь, – обещает он.

– Только попробуй не вернуться, придурок. Только попробуй, – шепчет Мейс, глядя, как исчезает вдали ревущий пламенным мотором знакомый квадроцикл и устремившаяся следом за ним гремящая кавалькада Ледовых сил.

Мейс знает: стратег из Гуэйры не очень. Но, если так подумать, и нарушитель обещаний тоже. По крайней мере, Мейсу.   
Пусть этот раз не станет исключением. Пожалуйста.

*

Ночи в пустыне промозглые.

Мейс уверен, что, если бы не внутренний огонь, он в одной тонкой майке сейчас бы точно уже стучал зубами от холода.   
И если бы не жгущее изнутри чувство беспокойства. 

Хуже ожидания в неведении только ожидание в бездействии или одиночестве.  
Мейсу не грозит ни то, ни другое. Он сидит на земле, прикуривая следующую от предыдущей, пока к нему непрерывным потоком идут с насущным: где разместиться, откуда взять, куда положить. Никто не уходит без ответов и указаний – у Мейса хорошие задатки организатора.

И слух тоже хороший. Из интершума людских разговоров он выхватывает обрывок вопроса, не имеющего отношения ни к тому, чьё сегодня дежурство, ни где раздобыть дополнительные спальники:   
–...если Гуэйра с парнями не вернётся, его девка так и будет, что ли, нам приказы раздавать?

Мейс сам не знает, откуда берутся силы.  
Мгновенно подорвавшись с места, он собирает волосы наверх отработанным движением, летит в сторону обидчика яростной вспышкой и безо всякого пламени, голыми руками, с ловкостью уличного бойца раскатывает того одним умелым приёмом под одобрительное улюлюканье.  
Уже вдавливая хрипящую извинения и мольбы о пощаде рожу в песок, Мейс шипит, наклонившись ближе:  
– Juegas con fuego [С огнём играешь - исп.], уёбок. Когда мой парень вернётся, мы подумаем, что с тобой делать. Но, если что, я справлюсь и один.  
Он презрительно сплёвывает под ноги и уходит, не оборачиваясь, дальше решать неотложные дела лагеря.   
Мейс ещё и лжец хороший.

Когда на рассвете Гуэйра возвращается, потрёпанный и уставший как собака, но с целым и невредимым отрядом и двумя грузовиками вещей и продуктов, Мейс, ни от кого не скрываясь, откровенно на нём повисает и звонко чмокает в губы, после чего, не терпя возражений, гонит отмываться и отдыхать, а сам берёт ребят покрепче и принимается рулить сортировкой добычи. 

Слушаются его беспрекословно.

_____________________  
Название главы с испанского переводится как «Наши люди»


	7. Grande

Случаются и спокойные, беззаботные дни.  
Когда можно, как в старые добрые времена, просто побыть вдвоём, представив, что снова одни на трассе в поисках нового города, чтобы как следует там зажечь.

Разумеется, предварительно убедившись, что их людям в лагере не грозит опасность, раздав необходимые поручения и расставив по периметру часовых, двое лидеров Отбитых Опалённых перекрываются ото всех в заброшенной кафешке, примеченной пару дней назад в паре миль от стоянки, и тупо дурачатся, словно подростки.

Мейс, хихикая, вскарабкивается на плечи облачённого в броню Гуэйры и рисует обломком красного кирпича на проржавевшей двери пожарного выхода огромный пенис со всеми анатомическими подробностями. Придирчиво разглядывает и выводит поверх: «Fuck da Freeze Force». Полюбовавшись проделанной работой, он несильно пихает терпеливо ждущего Гуэйру в массивную шею доспеха и требует:   
– Спусти меня, Майами.  
Его тут же подхватывает шипованная когтистая лапища, бережно сжимая, снимает с высоты и аккуратно ставит на землю.  
– Хороший мальчик.  
Мейс треплет склонившегося к нему Гуэйру между и за обоими рогами, будто перед ним не здоровенная мускулистая зверюга из затвердевшего пламени, а добродушный домашний пёс. Или кот. Горячая броня под пальцами Мейса ощутимо вибрирует – Гуэйра, приняв правила игры, издаёт довольное, громкое урчание и доверчиво трётся головой о руку, подставляясь под ласку.  
– А хорошим мальчикам полагается награда, – продолжает Мейс, медленно ведя ладонями вперёд по гладкому шлему, поддевает острый подбородок и распоряжается: – Спрячь-ка зубки.  
Клыкастое забрало тут же исчезает, открывая лицо Гуэйры в радостном предвкушении. Мейс приближается и без паузы припадает к покорно раскрывшимся навстречу губам, сцеловывает с них шальную улыбку. Гуэйра, не прерывая поцелуя, заводит ему за спину одну лапу и двигает когтем, сбивая с ног рассчитанной подсечкой, но не даёт коснуться земли, подставив вторую. За это Мейс с силой затягивает в рот его нижнюю губу, терзает острыми зубами и, добившись жалобного стона, удовлетворённо выпускает. Воспользовавшись заминкой, он проворно скатывается с гигантской руки доспеха и так и остаётся лежать, насмешливо глядя на Гуэйру снизу вверх.  
– И наказание за непослушание.   
Гуэйра облизывает измученный рот и шумно выдыхает, опираясь пудовыми кулаками по обе стороны от головы Мейса, смотрит в ответ испытующе.  
И ухмыляется.

– Р-р-р…   
Пламя клубится, вновь обволакивая его лицо зубастым шлемом, из-под него наружу вытягивается струйка огня, формируя длинный подвижный язык, который тут же пускается рьяно изучать распростёртое на земле тело.  
Мейс не сопротивляется, наблюдает с нескрываемым интересом и выгибается навстречу, запрокинув голову, когда язык пылко пробирается под его майку, обводит грудь с затвердевшими вмиг сосками, прослеживает линию подбородка и обвивается вокруг шеи, слегка сдавив, а после широко лижет высокую скулу, проводит самым кончиком вдоль щеки, убирая мешающие волосы, и сменяется настоящим, влажным, но таким же горячим.

Гуэйра в стремительно растворяющихся остатках брони низко нависает над Мейсом и, кивнув в сторону приоткрытой двери кафе с отсутствующим замком, хрипло спрашивает:  
– Может, внутрь?

Мейс моргает, возвращаясь в реальность, где они валяются в пыли у входа в давно заброшенное здание.

– Какой шустрый, – говорит Мейс хитро, спихивая Гуэйру с себя, и поднимается на ноги. – Сразу и внутрь... Угостил бы хоть чем-нибудь для начала. – Он протягивает Гуэйре руку и, не выдержав, от души ржёт над его вытянувшейся физиономией.

– Пошли уже.

* 

Несмотря на местами обрушившуюся крышу и выбитые окна, через которые неровными горками ссыпался вездесущий песок, изнутри кафе выглядит вполне сносно – отсутствие целых столиков и стульев компенсирует достаточно большое и не затронутое запустением пространство в центре зала, – и оказывается не совсем кафе, о чём красноречиво свидетельствует полуразвалившийся подиум с покосившимся пилоном у дальней стены.

– Охереть, да тут целый клад! – Широко улыбающийся Гуэйра с гроздью бутылок тёмного стекла в руках выныривает из-за чудесным образом отлично сохранившейся барной стойки, где до этого с энтузиазмом рылся, пока Мейс осматривался вокруг, пиная от нечего делать валяющийся под ногами мусор. 

– Во, угоща-а-аю! – тянет Гуэйра, с громким звяканьем ставит на стойку добычу и, не дожидаясь Мейса и не размениваясь на бесполезную посуду, откупоривает первую бутылку и бодро заливает горючую жидкость прямиком в глотку.  
– Сюда дал! – требует мгновенно очутившийся рядом Мейс, отбирая булькающую содержимым тару, лихо повторяет за ним… И тут же сплёвывает, выпучив видимый за распущенными волосами глаз, и заходится оглушительным кашлем.  
– Чистейший ром, детка, – комментирует только с виду тощий, но способный, не морщась, потреблять убойные дозы крепкого алкоголя Гуэйра. И придвигает бутыль к откашлявшемуся Мейсу: – Вторая попытка?  
Тот, поколебавшись, всё же принимает предложенную выпивку, утерев рот, опять приникает к бутылке и пьёт, на этот раз без спешки, медленно и вдумчиво.

Гуэйра с заинтересованным прищуром следит, как губы Мейса плотно смыкаются на влажно поблёскивающем горлышке, как от каждого глотка плавно ходит кадык под бледной кожей. 

Гуэйра тоже машинально сглатывает и думает: как же офигенно, что пламя способно нейтрализовать похмелье, но при этом не мешает напиться в хлам. Гуэйра знает, потому что лично проверял. Неоднократно.

А вот Мейса по-настоящему сильно пьяным Гуэйра до сих пор ни разу не видел.  
Гуэйре вдруг становится очень любопытно.

– Спорим, сеньорита, тебе не осилить ещё одну? – говорит он с вызовом, посмеиваясь про себя.

Мейс отрывается от питья, смачно икает, но не теряется и самонадеянно заявляет:  
– Ха! Просто наблюдай, амиго.

*

Одним наблюдением Гуэйра, естественно, не ограничивается и принимает непосредственное участие в алкогольном соревновании. Правда, в роли рефери, обеспечивающего соблюдение принципов честного поединка и наличие необходимой порции горячительного у соперников, в роли которых, в свою очередь, выступают Мейс и его упрямое нежелание признавать, что ему уже хватит.   
Впрочем, Гуэйра и о себе не забывает, и спустя некоторое время и количество употреблённого рома, они со стойки перемещаются под неё, кое-как устроившись прямо на полу.

Чередуя непринуждённые разговоры с ленивыми поцелуями, приканчивают последнюю бутылку, делясь изо рта в рот обжигающей губы выпивкой, в процессе больше разливают на себя и по сторонам, сдавленно хихикают с этого, а потом гогочут в голос, как ненормальные, затеяв стрельбу из пламенных пушек. В качестве мишеней в ход идут найденные под стойкой и вокруг них предметы, брошенные в воздух нетвёрдой рукой. Чьей именно, нет особой разницы, потому как прицел сейчас сбит у обоих.  
Зато в баре от непреднамеренно запаленных по углам импровизированных факелов становится значительно светлее.   
Настолько, что теперь легко разглядеть, что толстая книжица с цветными картинками – избежавшая участи мишени лишь потому, что Мейс в какой-то момент подсунул её как подпорку под отказавшуюся вдруг держаться самостоятельно голову, – на самом деле каталог для выбора песен в караоке с красочными фотографиями исполнителей. По тому, что он бумажный, а из дыры в стене на месте предполагаемого монитора торчит пучок безжизненных проводов, можно было бы прикинуть, сколько лет назад использовалось в последний раз это место, но им не до нудных подсчётов.

Вдоволь поупражнявшись над каталожными фото в хмельном остроумии, они пробуют поиграть с их помощью в «Переспать, жениться, убить», но затея быстро сходит на нет из-за Гуэйры, жаждущего жестокой расправы над всеми, кого Мейс рассматривает дольше трёх секунд. 

– Погоди ты орать, смотри, я эта… – Мейс тычет пальцем в очередное нечёткое из-за ветхости страницы, но всё равно хорошо различимое изображение девушки: эффектная латинка с собранными в высокий хвост длинными тёмными волосами соблазнительно изогнулась в открытом и буквально не оставляющем простора воображению розовом боди. Он с трудом наводит плывущий взгляд на подпись и читает заплетающимся языком: – Ари… Ариана Гранде.

– Она же щас капец старая, наверное, – выдаёт не в пример ему трезвую мысль Гуэйра, но Мейс не слышит, увлечённо срывая с запястья эластичную ленту, довольно ловко для человека в сильном подпитии сооружает на голове похожую причёску, придирчиво себя оглядывает, хмыкает и принимается стаскивать джинсы. Поскольку сделать это сидя не получается, он встаёт в два этапа: сначала на четвереньки, и только потом на плохо слушающиеся ноги, чуть не заваливается обратно, запутавшись в штанинах. Но, всё-таки покончив с мешающей деталью гардероба, он отбрасывает её в сторону вместе с ботинками и гордо выпрямляется, оставаясь в одной видавшей виды розовой майке, хоть и длинной, но не скрывающей, что на такие пустяки как нижнее бельё Мейс не заморачивается.

– А хочешь, покажу, что у меня grande [большой – исп.]? – Гуэйра игриво шевелит бровями и тоже поднимается с места, даже отходит на пару шагов назад, чтобы полюбоваться любопытнейшим зрелищем, от которого начинает сладко ныть в паху.  
К его удивлению, Мейс, вместо того чтобы привычно усмехнуться и сострить или спошлить в ответ, молча окидывает его тягучим откровенным взглядом, наводит фокус чуть ниже проклёпанного – и уже расстёгнутого по неизвестной причине – ремня и облизывается самым развязным и похотливым образом.  
– Ну, давай.   
Пьяно хихикнув, он откидывается спиной на стойку, опираясь на локти и прогибаясь в пояснице.

– Estás tan mamado*, querido [Ты так насосался, дорогой - исп.], – замечает Гуэйра с восторгом в севшем почему-то голосе.  
– Ага… – не отрицает Мейс и, не дожидаясь приглашения, шагает к Гуэйре, пошатываясь и виляя задницей из стороны в сторону. Не удержав равновесия, он неграциозно, но очень метко приземляется на колени как раз напротив ширинки Гуэйры, и тот понимает, что поторопился с выводами насчёт того, кто и чего тут насосался. Потому что Мейс нетерпеливо вжикает молнией, раздёргивает в стороны джинсовую ткань и обольстительно улыбается открывшемуся виду – на Гуэйре белья тоже нет.  
Он явно собирается что-то сказать по этому поводу, но вовремя захлопывает рот, клацнув зубами, и с упоением сквозь них приглушенно матерится, когда Мейс, обдав заинтересованно дёрнувшуюся головку жарким дыханием, без предупреждения берёт сразу глубоко.

И так не страдающий скованностью в постели, с алкогольной подачи он творит нечто невообразимое: то, отодвинувшись, выпускает совсем и легко дразнит одними быстрыми касаниями языка, на кончике которого скачут озорные искры пламени, то, предельно расслабив горло, надевается снова на всю длину. Заглатывает Гуэйру так жадно, что тому приходится закусить костяшки бесконтрольно запылавших пальцев, чтобы не орать в голос от прошивающего насквозь удовольствия, распаляющего нутро не хуже высокоградусной жидкости или собственного огня.

Какие уж тут слова, когда всё, что остаётся – вцепиться излюбленной хваткой за собранные на макушке в хвост волосы, которые так удобно намотать на кулак, и направлять, чтобы стало окончательно крышесносно.  
Хотя, Гуэйре уже.

Он с усилием выпутывает кисть из волос Мейса и кладёт ему на плечо, чуть сжав, безмолвно предупреждая, что долго так не продержится.  
Мейс понимает жест по-своему и, удобнее устроив ладони на его подрагивающих бёдрах, начинает двигать головой интенсивней, то и дело утыкаясь носом в жёсткие завитки в паху с развратным хлюпаньем.  
Предприняв ещё одну безуспешную попытку отстраниться, Гуэйра отпускает и себя, и остатки и без того ослабленного выпивкой контроля и размашисто толкается в податливый умелый рот.  
Мейс принимает всё, несмотря на разъезжающиеся колени, стонет глухо и низко, вызывая вибрацию в ссаженном горле, и гибко льнёт, будто зачарованная змея вслед за флейтой заклинателя, стойко продолжая своё занятие, уносящее Гуэйру, судя по издаваемым им звукам, в занебесные дали наслаждения.  
Последним проблеском благоразумия у того мелькает мысль, что смотреть вниз с такой высоты нельзя категорически. Иначе точно сорвёшься. 

Но не взглянуть Гуэйра не может. 

Ведь он должен, обязан увидеть, как из неприлично ярких, припухших губ тянется тонкая, блестящая нить слюны, как трепещут крылья носа, жадно втягивая солёный мускусный запах пропитавшей воздух похоти, как приподнимаются чёрные, густые ресницы, открывая затуманенные желанием, тёмные – темнее обычного из-за огромных зрачков – глаза, на дне которых так легко очутиться, засмотревшись подольше.  
И Гуэйра бесстрашно смотрит, смотрит и падает, падает, падает с громким высвобождённым криком в жаркую, тесную глубину целую вечность – бесконечно горячие несколько секунд.

И готов тут же кончить повторно, едва зрение проясняется.

Что ж, он сам хотел увидеть Мейса напившимся.  
Бойся желаний своих, так, кажется, говорят? Гуэйра сейчас испытывает всё что угодно, кроме страха. От картины, которую он видит перед собой, весь начавший было выветриваться алкоголь ударяет с новой силой в мозг. И прочие органы.

Смотреть на такого Мейса – убийственно опасно, практически смертельно.   
Жизненно необходимо. 

Расставив длинные голые ноги, Мейс, лёжа на спине в одной задравшейся до талии майке, бесстыдно ласкает себя, тяжело дыша и постоянно непроизвольно облизываясь. Повернув голову в сторону Гуэйры, он невинно – по сравнению с тем, чем занят, – спрашивает:  
– Puedes ayudarme? [Можешь помочь? - исп.]

О, Гуэйра может. Как тут отказать.  
Наступает его очередь упасть перед Мейсом на колени, осыпая лицо беспорядочными благодарными поцелуями, зализывать натруженные губы, одновременно сладкие от рома и горчащие его собственной спермой. Вкус Гуэйру не смущает – с этих губ он, не задумываясь, выпьет всё: от томных вздохов до быстродействующего яда.

Но в настоящий момент он тщательно собирает с них влагу двумя пальцами, чертит неровную, тут же испаряющуюся с полыхающей кожи Мейса линию по его обнажённому животу, заводит руку под ягодицы, проводит между, находя тугое кольцо мышц, осторожно в него проникает и замирает, давая привыкнуть. Потом несколько раз двигает ими внутри, сгибает на пробу, и этого хватает, чтобы Мейс с низким гортанным стоном забился в его руках, добавляя новых подтёков на свою и так изрядно уделанную майку, и устало затих, устроив растрёпанную голову чуть выше его колена.

Гуэйра слабо шевелится, подтягивая на место так и не снятые джинсы, достаёт из кармана мятую пачку и, нервно прикурив от огонька на ладони, блаженно наполняет лёгкие успокоительным дымом. Покосившись вниз, подносит фильтр ко рту Мейса. Тот, глубоко затянувшись, выдыхает сизые струйки через нос и задумчиво произносит:  
– Завидую этой сигарете, ведь она может стать пеплом ради тебя, чтобы тебе было хорошо. А я…

Проявляется ли так у Мейса следующая стадия опьянения, Гуэйра выяснять не собирается. Он, отбросив курево, рывком подтягивает его за плечи вверх, разворачивает к себе лицом, впивается умоляющим взглядом и не замечает, что голос трясётся не только от того, как сильно он встряхивает несопротивляющегося Мейса, когда срывается на отчаянный крик:  
– Никогда, слышишь меня, Мейс?! Ни-ког-да даже думать о таком больше не смей!

Мейс лишь покладисто кивает, и Гуэйра договаривает уже значительно тише, с затухающей строгостью:   
– И даже не думай пить с кем-то, кроме меня. Ты понял?

На это Мейс отвечает сразу же, глянув на Гуэйру неожиданно трезво и очень серьёзно:  
– Только с тобой.

______________________  
*Игра слов, испанский глагол mamar – сосать, так же, как и в русском, может употребляться и в значении «пить», и с сексуальным подтекстом.


	8. Bonita rubia

А бывают дни хуже некуда.  
Такие, которые начинаются с рядовой вылазки в город, и, кажется, идут довольно неплохо: получается даже вырвать из лап пожарной бригады новую Опалённую. Но потом всё катится к чёртовой матери, точнее, к чёртовым силовикам с их коварной засадой и разрывными замораживающими пулями, – и заканчиваются в плену ледяного саркофага, когда всё, что видишь за секунду до попадания в него – широко распахнутые, полные обречённого ужаса родные глаза и побелевшие губы с застывшим на них последним отчаянным криком именем. Твоим. А сам успеваешь только загадать, чтобы после очнуться и оказаться в одной камере. 

Тем удивительней прийти в себя без наручников, всё в той же знакомой пустоши недалеко от разгромленного лагеря и осознать, что это ещё не конец. Это начало чего-то нового.

– Он помог. Спас нас. Мы теперь ему обязаны, – констатирует Гуэйра, близко наклонившись к не скрытому волосами уху Мейса, когда далеко позади стихает треск лопастей вражеских вертушек и пламенной стены, сотворённой их нежданным спасителем.  
– Согласен, – тоже вполголоса отзывается Мейс. Но продолжает, хмыкнув: – А завтра его кто-нибудь спасёт, что, будем ему подчиняться? – И за то, что Мейс говорит "будем", а не "будешь", Гуэйра готов простить ему весь скепсис.

Он пока даже не догадывается, насколько Мейс пророчески близок к истине.

И поэтому отвечает, резко стукнув кулаком в раскрытую ладонь:  
– Нет. Сделаем всё возможное, чтобы никого больше спасать не пришлось.

Ему не надо переговариваться и даже переглядываться с Мейсом, чтобы утвердить это решение.

– Отныне мы с тобой, – говорит Гуэйра мальчишке, затянутому в глянцевую чёрную кожу с белоснежными оборками, так громко, чтобы слышали все окружившие их члены банды. И добавляет, чуть склонив голову в знак его признания над ними и над собой:  
– Босс.

Потому что мальчишка – Лио. Лио Фотиа, – приносит в их жизнь то, чего им так не хватало: надежду, цель и чёткие планы на будущее. И заодно веру в то, что это будущее у них в принципе есть.  
Стоя на краю утёса, они скрепляют новый союз слиянием трёх пламенных потоков, взвивающихся высоко в закатное небо.

– И почему мы раньше не додумались называть друг друга босс? – спрашивает Мейс позже, когда они уже втроём исследуют окрестности, выбирая место для ночлега.  
Гуэйра приобнимает его за плечи и смотрит хитро-хитро: – Никогда не поздно начать.  
А после, понизив голос до заговорщицкого шёпота, переходит на испанский, кивая на ушедшего вперёд Лио:  
– Mira que bonita rubia. [Смотри, какая хорошенькая блондинка]  
Мейс понимающе ухмыляется.  
Лио на мгновенье оборачивается на них, приподняв светлую бровь, но ничего не говорит.

*

– Нападайте. – Лио в огненной броне складывает на груди когтистые лапы. – Оба. Сразу.  
Стоящий напротив него Гуэйра, тоже в доспехе, нерешительно уточняет:  
– Уверен, босс? Двое на одного. Как-то не очень честно…  
Мейс рядом с ним, сделав прозрачным своё зубастое забрало, согласно кивает.

– Да, пожалуй, вы правы, – произносит Лио задумчиво. Его броня медленно растворяется. – Так будет честнее. – Он скрещивает руки, повторяя недавнюю позу и приказ: – Нападайте.

– Ах, ты… – Гуэйра, не вытерпев провокации, бьёт мощными кулачищами в землю, так, что та сотрясается, отталкивается и идёт в атаку… Ровно два шага. Столько требуется Лио, чтобы сотворить лук и несколькими прицельными выстрелами разбить его гороподобную броню.  
Лишённый огненной поддержки Гуэйра проезжается задницей по песку и остаётся сидеть, оглушённо мотая лохматой головой в облаке пыльной взвеси.  
Наблюдающий за всем этим Мейс недовольно цокает языком, подходит к Гуэйре, нависая над ним, вздёргивает за куртку с помощью отростков на своём доспехе, рывком ставя на ноги, и только после этого тоже убирает огненную экипировку.

– …вечно терпежу не хватает, – доносится до Лио его приглушённое ворчание.  
Он наставляет на Мейса с Гуэйрой сложенные пистолетами пальцы с пляшущим на концах пламенем, имитирует двойной выстрел, произносит бесстрастно:   
– Бум. Будь на моём месте Ледовые силы, вы бы оба уже были заморожены. – Лицо у Лио при этом очень серьёзное.

Гуэйра виновато чешет шею. Мейс прищуривается и начинает тихо и сосредоточенно что-то втолковывать ему на ухо, бросая на Лио короткие взгляды.  
Вдруг вокруг них снова вспыхивает пламя, и они на мгновение скрываются из вида, окутанные оранжево-голубоватым вихрем, из которого Гуэйра выныривает уже в боевой форме и несётся прямо на Лио.  
– Второй раунд, босс! – выкрикивает он азартно, на ходу ловко закидывает Мейса без брони себе на плечи, тот проворно седлает его загривок и вцепляется в рога на армированном шлеме, беря управление на себя.

На этот раз Гуэйре под его чутким руководством удаётся уклониться от пущенных к них огненных стрел и подступиться к Лио вплотную, тесня массивным корпусом к ближайшей скале.  
– Не дури, босс, давай тоже в броню! – почти просит Мейс сверху, напоминая, что бой тренировочный.  
Но Лио, упрямо сжав губы в тонкую линию, лишь меняет оружие – тетива лука змеится в его руках, удлиняется, на глазах превращаясь в пламенный кнут, который со свистом рассекает горную породу позади него, открывая путь к отступлению.  
Но отступать Лио не собирается. Он ещё раз замахивается и в стремительном развороте бьёт наотмашь – Гуэйра инстинктивно выставляет вперёд лапищу, закрывая Мейса. Вопреки ожиданиям, доспех выдерживает, и гибкая струна чужого пламени, потрескивая, наматывается и обхватывает его огромный огненный кулак.

– Гуэйра!.. – пытается предупредить Мейс, но Лио оказывается быстрее: с силой дёргает на себя, смещая центр тяжести всей громоздкой конструкции из своих генералов, и она начинает заваливаться набок, потеряв равновесие. Итог схватки кажется уже предрешённым, когда Мейс формирует из огня острый клинок и перерубает всё ещё предельно натянутую между Гуэйрой и боссом пламенную струну кнута. Лио, вскрикнув от неожиданности, отлетает далеко в сторону и перекатывается, поднимая клубы песчаной пыли.  
Гуэйра, больше ничем не удерживаемый, тоже тяжело валится на землю, увлекая за собой и Мейса, который падает на него сверху ровно в тот момент, как истлевает последняя деталь ненужных теперь доспехов.

Несмотря на ломоту и ссадины по всему телу, Мейс посмеивается, ткнув подающего признаки жизни слабым шевелением под ним Гуэйру: – Вот тебе и bonita rubia.  
Тот, ухмыляясь разбитыми губами, с трудом поднимается и помогает встать Мейсу, который тут же принимается вытряхивать песок из волос и одежды.

– Неплохо, ребята. – Лио подходит, как ни в чём не бывало, окружённый мягким свечением своего исцеляющего пламени, и оно мгновенно перебрасывается на них. – Но ещё есть над чем поработать.  
Закончив с лечением, он отворачивается и бросает через плечо:  
– Свободны.

А после смотрит им вслед и скрещивает пальцы, чтобы не сглазить.

*

Когда Лио в первый раз ловит их, как каких-нибудь старшеклассников на задворках школы, за раскуриванием травки, они синхронно вытягиваются по стойке смирно: Мейс отводит глаза, а Гуэйра – руку с остатками косячка за спину.  
– Да ладно тебе, босс, это ж так, баловство, чтобы расслабиться, – оправдывается он, сам не зная, почему.   
– Мы на войне, – напоминает Лио сухо. – Некогда расслабляться.

*

Но порой всё-таки получается.

Ледовых не видно-не слышно целую неделю, и жизнь в новом убежище Опалённых принимает спокойный, размеренный ход, когда первостепенную задачу – выживание – перекрывают обычные бытовые хлопоты.

Вооружившись инструментами, Гуэйра битый час валяется в ангаре под настилом, укрепляя его опоры методичным вколачиванием гвоздей и подкручиванием гаек.

– Хорошо лежишь, – раздаётся сверху знакомый насмешливый голос. В поле зрения Гуэйры возникают не менее знакомые остроносые ковбойские ботинки и нагло вклиниваются между его расставленных ног.  
– Перерыв, амиго. – Мейс демонстрирует промасленный и обалденно пахнущий свёрток в одной руке и протягивает другую, за которую Гуэйра тут же хватается, поднимаясь на ноги, и не думает выпускать его пальцы из своих.  
– Мамочка Мейс спешит всех накормить, – комментирует он и свободной рукой несильно дёргает Мейса за торчащую из распущенных волос кривоватую косичку, закреплённую на конце разноцветной резиночкой.  
– Иди ты… – Мейс прячет лицо под предлогом того, что ему срочно понадобилось положить сандвичи на стоящую рядом перевёрнутую вверх дном бочку, но от Гуэйры не отстраняется и спрашивает его вовсе не смущённо: – Хочешь, чтобы кто-то звал тебя «папочка»?  
– Ну, да, есть один такой на примете... И я серьёзно. – Гуэйра, улыбаясь, наматывает тонкую косичку на палец. – Ты был бы отличной… – он благоразумно осекается и добавляет другое: – Дети от тебя без ума. И я могу их понять…

Он отпускает многострадальные волосы Мейса и заключает того в жаркое кольцо рук, притискивая как можно ближе к себе, зовёт, понизив голос:  
– Эй, Мейс… – Его горячий прерывистый шёпот касается мочки уха. – А что, если у Опалённых и парни могут… Ну… Вдруг за тридцать лет проявились не все способности, а? Мало ли. – Гуэйра недвусмысленно сжимает майку Мейса в кулаке на уровне поясницы, тянет из-под ремня джинсов и забирается ниже, скользя проворной пятернёй по его обнажившейся коже. – Нет, мы с тобой, конечно, много экспериментировали… Но, может быть, просто недостаточно пока старались…  
– Нет, ты, конечно, придурок, – отзывается Мейс ему в тон и беззлобно фыркает куда-то в шею: – Надеюсь, в случае удачи, наш… эксперимент не унаследует твой музыкальный вкус.

Неизвестно кем и откуда сюда принесённый допотопный радиоприёмник негромко наигрывает незатейливый реггетон. 

«Зов предков, – Невозмутимо пожал плечами Гуэйра в тот раз, когда Мейс подловил его на слабости к латинской попсе. – Не всё же нам слушать твой тяжеляк».  
Тогда они впервые всерьёз подрались. 

Сейчас же Гуэйра легко и шутливо отталкивает ухмыляющегося Мейса от себя, вызывает на ладонь небольшой шарик пламени и, прицельно пульнув его в радио, делает музыку громче.   
Он игриво двигает бровями и предлагает закатившему глаза Мейсу:  
– Bailemos, eh? [Потанцуем, а? - исп.]  
– Да ни за чт… – не успевает закончить Мейс, снова подхваченный сильными руками, крепко стиснувшими его талию и заставляющими сделать пару оборотов вместе с их смеющимся обладателем.  
– Гуэйра!..  
Мейс слабо толкает в плечо кружащего его парня, но отбивается только для вида, против воли уже заразившись от того легкомысленным настроем. Он позволяет ему вести в дурацком танце под его дурацкую музыку, пока самого Мейса ведёт от близости их тел так, что в какой-то момент он полностью отдаётся ритму и закладывает лихую восьмёрку бёдрами, а после одобрительного присвиста от Гуэйры неловко смеётся, уткнувшись лбом в изгиб его шеи. Гуэйра тем временем не теряется и проводит по мелко трясущимся плечам Мейса, с пристрастием оглаживает стройные бока, чтобы потом удобно устроить руки в задних карманах его джинсов, сжать пальцы и…

Со стороны входа раздаётся деликатное покашливание.  
Лио стоит, облокотившись на широкую створку ангарных ворот: как обычно предельно строгий, собранный и застёгнутый на все ремешки и молнии.

Гуэйра понимающе кивает:  
– Привет, босс. «Некогда расслабляться», да? – Но руки с задницы напрягшегося тут же Мейса он не убирает.  
«Ты против?» – читается в настороженном взгляде Мейса.

– Почему же, иногда расслабиться можно, – мягко улыбнувшись, отвечает Лио обоим сразу. – Если ненадолго. На войне никогда не знаешь... – он обрывает сам себя, умолкая.

– Эй, босс, – зовёт Гуэйра таким тоном, что Мейс вскидывает на него изумлённые глаза, потому что до этого момента слышал его, только когда они были наедине и потом, как правило, им очень скоро становилось не до разговоров.   
Лио лёгким наклоном головы даёт понять, что ждёт окончания фразы. Мейс одновременно и хочет, и боится его услышать. А Гуэйра не боится, видимо, уже ничего, и предлагает с хитрым прищуром:  
– Может, присоединишься?

Лио вздёргивает бровь и отвечает долгим взглядом, который по мере созерцания из невозмутимо-нейтрального становится порочно-обжигающим. Кто бы мог предположить, что он умеет так смотреть…  
– Quizas la proxima vez [Может быть, в следующий раз – исп.], – говорит Лио без какого-либо акцента. – Обещаю подумать, ребята.  
Он разворачивается, сдерживая улыбку, и перед тем, как покинуть ангар, напоминает: – На вечернем собрании быть без опозданий.  
Только когда он уходит, Мейс с Гуэйрой понимают, что до этого момента они оба толком не дышали.  
– Вот же… – Мейс шумно сглатывает.  
– …mocoso insolente! [наглый сопляк! - исп.] – заканчивает за него Гуэйра с искренним обожанием в голосе.

* 

На вечернее собрание они приходят даже раньше самого Лио, хотя обычно он появляется чётко в назначенное время в их отдельном закутке, отгороженном плотным брезентовым навесом от кое-как обустроенных на старых развалинах жилищ остальных Опалённых. Где и как коротает ночные часы сам Лио, остаётся тайной: сразу после обсуждения планов и дел на предстоящий день он, пожелав доброй ночи, неизменно их покидает, растворяясь в темноте пустыни.

Сейчас же он появляется, когда Мейс и Гуэйра в молчаливом ожидании докуривают уже по второй. Не сговариваясь, они предлагают ему каждый свою пачку, но Лио вежливо качает головой, отвергая и синий «Винстон», и красный «Мальборо», вытягивает из внутреннего кармана куртки собственную и поджигает сигарету сотворённым на кончике указательного пальца огоньком. Он делает долгую затяжку, выдыхает через нос сладковатый ментоловый дым и, глянув на них из-под ресниц, приступает к распоряжениям.

– Вам всё понятно? – спрашивает Лио, закончив.   
И они, заворожённые его спокойным низким голосом, отмирают и кивают, как всегда в унисон:  
– Да, босс.  
– Хорошо, босс.  
– Хорошо… – вторит кому-то из них Лио, стоя лицом к выходу. Но остаётся на месте.  
– И ещё, – говорит он, словно вдруг вспомнив, и поворачивается обратно, к ним вполоборота. – Как вы знаете, в последнее время к нам присоединяется всё больше людей.

Он как бы невзначай заводит два пальца под короткий край перчатки на левой руке, невыносимо медленно оттягивает в сторону, поддевает, плавно снимая, и продолжает рассуждать, покачивая ей в воздухе:  
– Вы также знаете, что место для лагеря выбрано не случайно и выгодно по многим позициям, поэтому менять его нецелесообразно, даже из-за новоприбывших…

Вторая перчатка покидает правую руку и отправляется в недолгий полёт, чтобы с тихим шелестом присоединиться к первой уже на полу.  
Звук выводит из транса неотрывно следящих за его действиями с одинаковыми и абсолютно отсутствующими выражениями лиц парней.  
– Босс… – выдыхает Мейс.  
– Ты… – безуспешно пытается совладать с голосом Гуэйра.

– Поэтому, – снова произносит Лио, чуть повысив тон, – придётся нам, ребята, потесниться.   
Он берётся голыми пальцами за узел и одним ловким движением распускает замысловато повязанный шейный платок.  
– Что скажете?  
Вслед за платком к ногам Лио опускается и его куртка.

– Какой заботливый босс… – Гуэйре наконец удаётся справиться с непослушным языком.  
– Лидер года. – Мейс шагает вперёд.  
– Десятилетия, – уточняет Гуэйра и повторяет за ним действие.  
– Лучший. – Ещё раз.  
– Охуенный. – И ещё.  
– Наш.

Стороны незримого треугольника, образованного ими, становятся меньше с каждым шагом, стремясь сойтись в окончательной и долгожданной точке.  
Но Лио не спешит её поставить, тянет за перевязь шнурков на вороте рубашки, приспускает белоснежную ткань и ведёт обнажившимся плечом, перехватив тлеющие неприкрытым желанием взгляды, напоминает чуть насмешливо и покровительственно:  
– Мои глаза выше.

Он раздевается, как руководит или сражается: аккуратными, отточено-безупречными уверенными движениями, чётко, без цели соблазнить или произвести впечатление… Ну, может быть, немного.  
Узкие ладони скользят по бёдрам, ослабляя пряжки ремней. В помещении так тихо, что слышен каждый шорох ткани, каждый гулкий глоток воздуха, каждый плохо сдерживаемый судорожный выдох, беззвучное «Твою мать!..» одними губами от кого-то из пары, – и протяжный скрип деревянных паллетов под весом только с виду хрупкого тела на продавленном матрасе звучит оглушительным выстрелом. Из двустволки. 

Мейс и Гуэйра вздрагивают одновременно, поспешно срывают одежду и падают следом, подкошенные щедрым предложением, почти убитые обретенным доверием, по обе стороны от Лио. Тот лежит на спине ровно, не отклонившись ни вправо, ни влево, и таким же ровным тоном напоминает:  
– Утреннее собрание в шесть.

Они оживают, схлёстываются отчаянными взглядами и, придя к какому-то обоюдному решению, синхронно подвигаются ближе, жестами просят повернуться на бок, и впервые Лио подчиняется им, а не наоборот.

Гуэйра тут же притискивается сзади, грудью к его спине, мимоходом проследив выступающие позвонки, жарко дышит в затылок, в то время как Мейс спереди устраивает подбородок над светлой макушкой, робко кладёт на неё ладонь, невесомо проводит по пушистым прядям, пропускает их сквозь пальцы, случайно смешивая со своими чёрными, и мягко прижимает голову Лио к плечу.

Лио с тихим вздохом прикрывает глаза, пощекотав кожу длинными ресницами, и Мейс, рискнув, ведёт рукой вниз, прослеживает изящный изгиб талии, заходит дальше и вперёд, задевает выпирающую бедренную косточку и проникает под туго сидящую резинку коротких шорт... Чтобы встретиться там со знакомой шебутной пятернёй.

Очередная яростная схватка взглядов кончается ничьей: обе руки возвращаются Лио на пояс, и он, повозившись немного и так и не открыв глаз, переворачивается на другой бок, оказавшись теперь из-за не такой большой разницы в росте лицом к лицу с Гуэйрой. Сонно поморгав, будто удивившись, что не один в постели, Лио тыльной стороной ладони касается его колючей щеки, а после, приподнявшись, запечатлевает на этом месте целомудренный поцелуй, и Гуэйра расплывается в счастливой улыбке. Он ловит пальцы Лио, переплетя со своими, и возвращает ласку, целуя тонкое запястье.  
Лио длинно выдыхает, не размыкая рук, устраивается удобнее и затихает, пока над ухом не раздаётся вкрадчивый шёпот:

– Ничего не забыл, босс?

– М-м-м…  
Откинув голову назад, Лио находит тоже улыбающееся лицо Мейса, забавно морщит нос от щекочущих его волосинок и легко и влажно прижимается губами к гладкому подбородку. Мейс млеет от этого простого прикосновения, обхватывает Лио поперёк груди и получает в ответ неразборчивое, но явно довольное бормотание.

Какое-то время все трое неподвижно лежат в тишине, делясь уютным теплом тесных объятий. 

Гуэйра вынужденно шевелится, широко зевнув, и тут же испуганно опускает глаза, но Лио лишь ненадолго поднимает потяжелевшие веки, закидывает ногу на его колено, отчего непроизвольно плотнее вжимается в лежащего сзади Мейса.  
Мейс совершенно не против такого расклада. Он немного смущённо глядит на Гуэйру, и тот так же застенчиво пожимает плечами, насколько это позволяет поза. В этом жесте нет удивления, только запоздалое принятие очевидного: они однозначно совпадают во мнениях даже на такую неоднозначную ситуацию. 

Разгоравшиеся внутри костры притухают под накатившей волной щемящей нежности, когда они оба смотрят на разморённого меж их телами лидера. Лучшего. Охуенного. Такого охуенно милого и утратившего весь свой надменный и неприступный вид, когда он трогательно причмокивает губами, лёжа с одной рукой под головой Гуэйры и второй, которую накрывает, мерно поглаживая, ладонь Мейса.

– Buenas noches, босс.

– Приятных снов, ребята, – шелестит Лио на грани слышимости и не издаёт больше никаких звуков, кроме едва различимого мирного сопения человека, позволившего себе наконец-то расслабиться и уснуть, пусть и не в полной безопасности, но со знанием, что его покой есть кому охранять хотя бы до утра.

Двое других ещё ведут немую беседу долгих взглядов поверх его головы, но вскоре и они, поддавшись размеренному, убаюкивающему ритму, засыпают с чувством парадоксального удовлетворения от неслучившегося, но ощущающегося очень важным и единственно верным. 

Иной раз спать – просто спать – вместе чуть ли не интимней, чем всё остальное, чем занимаются небезразличные друг другу люди, оказавшись в одной постели.

Тем более что для остального у Гуэйры есть Мейс, а у Мейса – Гуэйра.

А у Лио есть они оба.

*

– Нужно отогнать транспорт.   
Лио не приказывает, просто привычно озвучивает задачу в компании своих генералов, но Мейс уже крутит на пальце связку ключей.  
– Мигом, босс, одна нога здесь, другая там!  
Лио коротко кивает, давая добро.

– Перспективная поза, чувак, я запомню! – ржёт Гуэйра в удаляющуюся спину и не гасит улыбку до тех пор, пока Мейс, показав ему через плечо оттопыренный средний палец, совсем не скрывается из вида.  
Только тогда Гуэйра достаёт из кармана полупустую пачку, протягивает Лио, смотрит вопросительно. Лио качает головой и демонстрирует до неприличия длинную и тонкую ментоловую сигарету, мол, есть своя, вертит её в проворных пальцах, но не закуривает.  
Гуэйра пожимает плечами, пристраивается рядом, высекая огонь, и с наслаждением затягивается.  
– Надо бы мне тоже научиться не только мотарь водить, – произносит он, выдыхая терпкий табачный дым.  
– Думаю, Мейс даст тебе пару уроков, если попросишь, – не удерживается Лио, но Гуэйра в ответ опять посмеивается, будто припомнив что-то:  
– Хе-хе, эт’ да. Он может. Ну, ты знаешь, босс.

Лио с первого дня знакомства с ними ни разу не спрашивает об очевидном. То, что они вместе, поймёт и дурак, почует даже слепой. У Лио нет проблем ни с головой, ни со зрением.  
Он также не любопытствует праздно об обстоятельствах их знакомства. Ночной клуб? Драка? Концерт любимой группы? Драка на концерте? Соседи по камере? Соседи по комнате? Какая разница? Важно лишь то, что здесь и сейчас. И то, по какой причине это происходит.  
– Почему? – задаёт он вслух главный вопрос, и Гуэйра сперва потерянно хмурится.  
Лио на секунду сомневается, понят ли, и вообще, нужна ли ему настолько личная информация.

Но лицо Гуэйры проясняется довольно быстро.  
– А, ты про нас с Мейсом. – Он неловко чешет лохматый затылок рукой без сигареты, видимо, ища нужные слова. И находит:  
– Потому что меня им Опалило.

Не замечая странного взгляда Лио, Гуэйра докуривает в молчании, щелчком пальцев отправляет прочь бесполезный обугленный фильтр и, глядя куда-то вдаль всё с той же светлой улыбкой, пускается в воспоминания:  
– Короче, как дело было. Прилетаю я, значит, в Майами… Я ж в Австралии раньше кантовался… Ну, мы тебе рассказывали. И тогда ведь просто сел на первый попавшийся рейс, прикинь, а сложилось-то как, да, босс?..


	9. Epilogue

– Тебе не обязательно больше звать меня боссом, Гуэйра.

Лио сверкает яркой улыбкой и кажется совсем юным, словно вместе с грузом ответственности за Опалённых сбросил ещё и пару-тройку лет. Несмотря на потерю Промара – теперь они знают, как называлось их пламя, – Лио всё равно будто светится изнутри и выглядит вполне довольным жизнью, даже сидя прямо на полу департамента пожаротушения Нью-Промеполиса в форменных красных штанах и простой футболке явно не своего размера.

Гуэйра отводит глаза от красноречивых отметин на его открытой шее, кажется, догадываясь о причине такого настроения бывшего босса, и очень рад за них: и за босса, и за причину.

– Если тебе так хочется звать кого-нибудь боссом, чувак, зови так меня, ведь это я сейчас за вами всеми приглядываю! – Гало Тимос собственной персоной, выросший у Лио за спиной, выразительно подмигивает Гуэйре обоими глазами по-очереди и протягивает пластиковую карту. – И этому своему передай!

В постогненном мире и отстраиваемом заново городе круг обязанностей и полномочий пламенных спасателей сильно расширился. В восстановление всего, что ещё можно восстановить, входит и восстановление в правах бывших Опалённых. Из-за того, что многие из них последние годы вели не самый законопослушный образ жизни, работа осложняется юридической и вытекающей из неё бумажной волокитой, которой занимаются по-очереди все члены спасбригады в свободное от строительства и пожаротушения время.

В общем, с тех пор как Промары покинули Землю, а Лио с Гало её спасли (немного разрушив), дел и забот хватает всем. Чего не скажешь о свободном месте на столах и стульях – документы и папки с личными делами покрывают их практически полностью в несколько слоёв.  
Поэтому Гуэйра разумно опирается о стену и с интересом разглядывает уже готовое удостоверение личности «этого своего».  
– Ага, обязательно, – откликается он, усмехнувшись, и бормочет под нос: «Так он реально Смит».

– Тогда мне тоже «Смит» пиши. – Это уже обращение к Гало, усевшемуся за терминал и старательно заполняющему очередную анкету.  
– Нашёл, где списывать! – возмущается Гало. – Ты свои данные диктуй давай!  
– Гуэйра. – Гуэйра пожимает плечами.  
– Что, Гуэйра Гуэйра?

– Caliente y estúpido [горячий и глупый - исп.], – весело комментирует Гуэйра, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, бездумно берёт со стола опасно лежащую на самом краю открытую папку, бегло просматривает верхнюю страницу и по мере чтения меняется в лице несколько раз.  
– Охереть не встать… Гелиос… Третий… де какой?!

Проморгавшись как следует, Гуэйра пролистывает ещё пару файлов, поднимает на Лио изумленные глаза и присвистывает:  
– Ну и штрафы в этом Мичигане*... Штука баксов за секс в чужой тачке! Обдиралово, скажи, босс?

– Ты, кажется, хотел назвать Гало свою фамилию, – с нажимом напоминает Лио, метнув в него убийственный взгляд.

Гуэйра, отложив от греха подальше досье, засовывает руки в карманы и, немного помолчав, неохотно выговаривает:  
– Санчес. – Задумчиво покачавшись с пятки на носок, добавляет: – Но ты «Смит» пиши, говорю же.  
– Да определись уже, как тебя зовут, чувак! – Гало всплескивает руками над клавиатурой.  
– Как звали, так уж никто не позовёт. Так что просто Гуэйра я, – говорит Гуэйра спокойно и, подсчитав что-то в уме, тепло улыбается: – А два с лишним, получается, года как Гуэйра Санчес-Смит.  
– Но в таком случае тебе вот это тоже придётся переделывать, – предупреждает он бодро застучавшего клавишами Гало, вертя в пальцах чужое новенькое айди.

– Сплошные непонятки… – ворчит Гало, по инерции продолжая печатать, и только спустя полновесную минуту его настигает смысл сказанного – Гуэйра почти наяву видит засиявшую над синим ирокезом лампочку, – и он переводит мечтательный взгляд на сортирующего документы Лио, беззвучно шевеля губами.  
– …Тимос-Фотиа, ох и круто звучит!  
Потом краснеет и украдкой показывает Гуэйре поднятый вверх большой палец, мол, идея улёт.  
Тот самодовольно ухмыляется, подходит к столу и, ободряюще хлопнув Гало по плечу, возвращает карту обратно.  
– Ладно, я тогда позже зайду, заберу оба сразу. Бывай, бо… Лио.

И уже от выхода, обернувшись, видит, как Гало, вставший следом, опускается позади Лио на пол, заключая в тесное кольцо мускулистых рук, почти полностью закрыв широкой спиной, и начинает несвойственно тихо для себя что-то говорить в порозовевшее тут же ухо.

Длится идиллия, судя по всему, недолго – не успев спуститься на первый этаж, Гуэйра вздрагивает от грозного крика:  
– Да я тебе этот матой знаешь куда засуну!..

Он усмехается, минуя вертушку в дверях, и весело кидает через плечо в сторону открытого по случаю летней жары окна:  
– Эй, босс, не забывай, Опалённые не убивают без причины! Даже бывшие.  
От ответных воплей и звуков падения чего-то явно тяжёлого и не пережившего в целости встречу с чьей-то буйной головой сотрясается всё пожарное отделение.

– Милые бранятся.  
Мейс стоит на парковке у выхода, прислонившись к потёртому сиденью мотоцикла. Далеко не новый и даже не их собственный казённый байк – то немногое, что могут себе позволить два амнистированных террориста на испытательном сроке. Им не привыкать делить вещи на двоих. Богатый опыт.

В ожидании, пока Гуэйра подойдёт ближе, Мейс выуживает из-за уха сигарету и по привычке щёлкает перед её кончиком пальцами. Но ничего не происходит – он рассеяно качает головой и достаёт зажигалку.  
– И у босса обнаружилась одна слабость, а? – Гуэйра мастерским финтом завладевает его куревом и с удовольствием делает глубокую затяжку.  
– Ага. И странный вкус на парней. Но не нам его осуждать, – заключает Мейс философски и отбирает сигарету обратно.

Они экономят. Не на табаке – на будущей медицинской страховке.

– Точно, у нас-то со вкусом всё в норме.  
– Ну, что, получил? – спрашивает Мейс, не комментируя последнее заявление.  
– Неа. Они там напутали… Потом отдадут, – отвечает Гуэйра, привалившись к его плечу с побелевшим узором иероглифа.  
Если приглядеться, над воротом футболки Гуэйры виден похожий.  
Загнанные под кожу пламенные чернила покинули владельцев вместе с Промаром, на прощание оставив лишь тонкую сеточку шрамов.  
Не так приметно, как татуировки, но тоже на всю жизнь. И гораздо надёжнее пластика с устаревающей информацией.

– Тогда домой?

В последний месяц произошло и успело поменяться многое: у них теперь новое начальство, полгорода знакомых и ещё столько же в руинах, на отстройке которых придётся провести по полгода исправительных работ, и по половине общей кровати каждому в маленькой, зато безраздельно личной квартирке.  
Что-то остаётся неизменным.

– Подвезёшь, сеньорита?

_I love it when you call me "señorita"  
I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya_

Ветер ласково треплет чёрные пряди. В его порыве на секунду обоим чудится солёный запах океана, дешёвого кофе в прибрежном кафе, влага летнего ливня в нагретом солнцем воздухе, совсем как когда-то в Майами, – и всё стремительно уносится в неизведанную даль.

– Как-как ты меня назвал, амиго? А ну-ка повтори.

_Oh, you keep me coming  
For ya_

12.03.2020 – 26.07.2020

______________________________  
*В штате Мичиган реально есть такой закон, по которому разрешается заниматься сексом в автомобиле, только если он у вас в собственности и припаркован на вашей же частной территории.


End file.
